Who Is The Real You?
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: Kaname Kuran, Pureblood, is one day invited to go see a new band 'Masquerade Madness' but doesn't wants to go. As he sits with his friends Takuma, Kain, Aidou, and Shiki he learns that Takuma nd Kain knows all the band members but they know the lead singe
1. Intro!

_"Who are you hidden lady with the beautiful voice? Why do you hide your face from every one mystery Lady"_

"Hanabusa shut the hell up!"

" NO! I DON'T WANNA AKATSUKI!"

" Hanabusa?"

" Oh! Ummm, Kuran-sama ummm, I was just telling akatsuki that I, erm... I don't wanna read my poem anymore."

" You Know Hanabusa, honesty the best policy."

" Gomen."

" Aha."

" So, who's doing the introduction?"

" ... I want pocky."

" Um thats what we were arguing about kuran-sama."

" ... I want pocky."

" How about you do it kiryuu?"

" ... I want pocky."

"Pft. Fuck you. Do it yourself you Uncle Fucker.

" ... I want pocky- kaname you fucked my father?"

" No I did not cousin"

" Oh. Okay ... I want pocky."

" NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT SHIKI"

" Tough crowd."

" I want pocky!"

" Sure Yuuki. You can have anything you want."

" Oh. So she can have pocky but I can't. Your a fucked up person Kiryuu."

" And you can lick my left and right nu- OW! WHY'D YOU SLAP ME YUUKI!"

" DON'T BE MEAN TO SENRI! Come here senri. i'll feed you some pocky.'

" * walks over to yuuki, pick her up, move away from zero, sit down and set yuuki on his lap as she feeds him pocky and he rests his head on her hair.*'

" Hey!"

" Hi Takuma!"

" Aidou, did anybody do the introduction yet?"

" No why?:

" Because I wanna do it!"

" Thankyou Takuma."

" You're Welcome Kaname-san!"

" Hi! This Is Takuma Ichio Here. Welcome to the new story, Drum roll please Zero!"

" *Take two pocky sticks from yuuki and senri and start the drum roll* ROCK OUT WITH YOUR COCK OUT BITCH!"

" HEY! OUR POCKY! YOU BROKE IT, YOU BASTARD! DIE! * scream senri and yuuki as they attack zero*"

" *sweats drop* Anyway, Thanks Zero. The name of the new story is "Who Is The Real You?"

" You have to read it! ITS A YUME!"

" WHAT! I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE A ZEKI!"

" Don't worry there is gonna be some zeki moments."

" Oh thank Jesus!"

" Along with some Kayuuki moments ( kainXYuuki) me and yuuki also known as suuki (SenriXYuuki) Yaidou (YuukiXAidou) Ichuuki (IchiruXYuuki), Yakuma (TakumaXYuuki) and finally Yuuki and someone else (YuukiXOC). There will also be Shima (MeXRima), Shizame (ShizukaXKaname), Kuka(KainXRuka), and Saichi(SayoriXIchiru).

" Thanks for telling THE WHOLE GOD DAMN WORLD SHIKI!"

" You're very welcome ichiru"

" Well thats enough of the introduction."

" NO ITS NOT KURAN!"

" Why is it not enough kiryuus."

" BECAUSE WE DIDN'T MEET THE DAMN OC YET!"

" Don't worry the author said that she'll probably bring the OC in next chapter!"

"Oh Ok then."

" But I gotta agree with zero and ichiru. I wanna meet the OC as well. What about you shiki?"

" Yea. You wanna go look for him?"

" YAY! HEY OC! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT ZERO IS GOING TO USE THE BLOODY ROSE TO BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

" Yuuki?"

" Yes headmaster?"

" CALL ME DADDY!"

" *Sigh* Yes dad?"

" Yay for that imma buy you a months supply of pocky!"

" Yay! Wait. But you gotta do the same thing for shiki."

" Deal!"

" I LOVE YOU YUUKI! HEADMASTER!'

" So what did you have to tell me dad?"

" Oh! The OC is in france."

" Oh! Okay. Come on everybody! It's time to say goodbye and end the chapter."

" Hai!"

" What wrong yuuki?"

" In this fanfic i'll be my trueself: a Pureblood. Also Rima will be my cousin and Sayori will be a half noble and half human. Also me and Kaname will not be related to each other in this story by anyway."

" Oh! Whatever ready minna?"

" Yes we are Zero"

" Fuck you Shizuka Hio!"

" Jaa, mata ashita!"


	2. Kaname and The Concert

Good evening. My name is Kaname Kuran. I'm seventeen years old and attends to the private elite school called 'Cross Academy'. Oh! i'm also the dorm president of the Night Class because i'm a pureblood. Purebloods are the strongest vampires however there is only one other Pureblood family that have equal power and strength to us Kurans whic is the Kurosus. The Kurosus are relatives to the Headmaster of Cross Academy which is an old friend of mine- and I think he's gay as well- Kaien Cross. Kurosus are his cousins to be exact so their daughter is his niece. However the kurosus daughter is a full pureblood but her mother is a half pureblood and half human and Kaien is a full human and the legendary Vampire Hunter but retired so he can fufil his dream of humans and vampires living in coexistence without any problems. Yuuki Kurosu. That is there daughter name however she is the last kurosu out there thanks to my uncle Rido Kuran. Rido lost his sanity over his power and therefore, began to devour Purebloods, Vampires, and Humans. The Kurosus were the last he devoured after he devoured my mother and father, Haruka and Juuri Kuran. Rido has disappeared inorder to go find the last Kurosu but was just recently killed by her.  
Yuuki Kurosu. She has long auburn hair that stops below her knees. Although she has a petite structure, her breasts look like they belong to 42C Sized cups, an hour glass figure, and is very short. Her face, I do not know how it looks for I have only met and saw her from behind however I hear that her face resembles that of my mother and her eyes holds the same tenderness as my father despite the fact that when I met her and asked for her name she spat "It isn't any of your buisiness Kuran. Oh! And if you wish to kill me being that you just saw the death of your uncle, feel free to do it but you should know. You won't be able to lay a single scratch on me." After she said that she turned her face a little giving me a view of her beautiful eyes. Her eyes is the same color as her hair however the only thing I saw in her eyes was sadness. Then out of nowhere, she grew- black and red with a tint of white at the edges- butterfly wings and flew away without glancing back. Later that day I ran into Kaien and asked if he knew about her and that was when I discovered that she was his niece and will be attending to cross Academy as well. kaien has a daughter but moved to go live with yuuki when her mother died when she was seven. After she left, kaien would always go visit her and he even told me that his daughter was going to start the same day as yuuki did and that their two friends will also be attending to this school. He also told me to becareful around yuuki. He said that she is to be hypnotic with just one glance at her. One glance turns into a sadistic, stalker who masturbates to her voice, personality, body, appearence, legs, eyes, you name it. I actually believed him because after I saw her kill my uncle five years ago and got a glance at her eyes, I would always wake up sweaty and rock hard to the point that I would fuck sluts or any girl who offered theirselves to me just to relieve myself of it however, it only helped a little bit. Then out of nowhere, Kaien pulled out four dusty cello cases.

" What are those for?" I asked completely unaware of what he was going.

" I'm trying to see if these are still in good shape." He said while opening them." You see, these belongs to Yuuki. She plays each and named each. This silver one is her newest one and brought it to me herself. This white one name is 'Mikazuki-san' which means 'cresent moon' and this cello is the main one she plays for her father bought it for her the day he died. He said it'll help as a good reminder for if he was to ever die. This red one is known as 'Nanachie-san' which means 'wisdom'. This is the one her mother bought her on the same day for the same reason as her father and because it was yuukis birthday. On the day Rido killed my sister and brother in-law I happened to be on my way to see them and yuuki. However, when I got there all I saw was blood every where and a bloody yuuki holding her mother and fathers clothes with dried tears on her face which told me that she had stopped crying but her eyes told me that with one sound, touch, or movement she'd brake. After that I picked her up, and just like that, she burst out crying. She didn't sleep or eat anything. She just trained, bathe, play cello, gaze at the sky, and train some more. That was her daily routine until she finally snapped from not having any blood. Thank lord that rima, ruka, and sayori was there. Without them, the whole town would've devoured but they all fed her. From that day on her daily routine was to train, bathe, play cello, gaze at the sky, drink blood and eat pocky, and train until the day you witnessed her kill your uncle. After that I got word from ruka that she talking more and sleeping however, rima turned her into a pocky addict and she turned into a bisexual. She also told me that she laughs and plays more as well as singing. Anyway, this red one is also very hard to play from what yuuki tells me but she mastered it. The third cello name is 'Yaeharu-san' which means 'multi-layered spring' which is the one I gave to her as a birthday present. Yaeharu-san is very special to yuuki unlike Nanachie-san and Mikazuki-san and don't asks me why she chose mine out of all of them to be her favorite but i'm not complaining about. She said that she'll tell me when she gets here. Now lastly the silver one. This one is what Ruka, Rima, and Sayori all got her as a birthday present last week. Yuukis' birthday is on March 29th, she is an Aries! Oh! Before you leave. Prepare four rooms but I want Yuuki to have the masters room like you. Rima, Ruka, and Sayori, will have the same size bedrooms as Aidou, Kain, Takuma, and your cousin shiki. Kay? Bye! Wait! Yuuki will be arriving in two weeks. Her favorite colors are black, red, brown, white, silver, or lavender, so please make her room have two of these colors or maybe even three. But make sure they all look goos together please! Thank you! Bye Bye!"

" Bye." So yuuki's birthday is two months before mine. It's like ever hear that incident, I've been hearing her name everywhere!

* * *

_**Outside of Moon Dorms:**_

" What are you doing out of class Kuran" Zero and Ichiru spat. Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu are twins but somewhat different. Zero is a tall, lean-built young man with silver-white hair and lilac eyes, the latter varying in shade from the manga to anime. Zero is a casual dresser, as his clothes are picked out by Yuuki, and is usually wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears three silver earings, one on his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). Zero bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. He has grown muscular and taller though- no homo.

Ichiru has silver hair identical to his brother Zero, except slightly longer. He has pale lilac coloured eyes in the anime and pale grey coloured eyes. Again like his brother, he is seemingly very tall and slim in build. He wears his hair down but just started to put it up because he claims that it bothers him. They both hate vampres. Purebloods ecspecially. Zero's voice is a little bit more darker than ichirus and is always frowning and is easily able to scare off the fan girls. Ichiru is always smiling however when really annoyed he turns into zero and nearly kills the fan girls. Both zero and Ichiru are in the day class and are the prefects despite the fact that zero is a Level E. Ichiru stopped zeros transformation on the night when Shizuka Hio killed their family before she attacked zero. Ichiru shot her cousin, Maria Kurenai who was trying to stop her cousin as well, by accident and her used her blood- like she ordered him to before she died- and gave it zero after shizuka disappeared and after she attacked zero.

" Well I just got finished talking to the headmaster."

" Oh! Quick qeustion." Ichiru said, suddenly being nice.

" What is it ichiru" I said being polite.

" Well did he tell you anything about the new students. The only this he told me and zero was that his daughter, other relative, and their two friends was coming in two weeks."

" Well he said that his daughter name is Rima Toya and that she is a vampire as well but only half for her mother was a pureblood. Rima takes after her mother last name and looks that is why her last name is not 'Cross'. His relative is his nice and she is a full pureblodd despite the fact that headmasters sister was a half human and half pureblood while he is a full human. His nice father was a pureblood but both her father and mother was killed by my uncle Rido Kuran an-"

" Wait. Wasn't the last family that rido killed was the kurosus?" Zero interrupted me.

" Yes. My sister and brother-in-law was the last pureblood family that rido killed. Five years ago, kaname witnessed my niece killing his uncle with the Artenis Sythe. Artemis was originally the artemis rod that ichiru carries however, my niece transformed it into it's ultimate form at the age of five which was a birthday present from me. Also one more thing. Kaname be careful. Yuuki, my niece, despite the fact that she is a pureblood, hates bother herself and pureblood race and will not hesitate to kill you especially because you have the same last name as rido, the same blood line and flow as him, and because you are his nephew." kaien butted in.

" Damn. I have never heard of that. A pureblood hating itself and its own race." zero laughed.

" But won't she hate shiki more than kaname? After all, shiki is rido son." Ichiru stated the obvious.

" Probably. Now I really want to meet her?" Zero said still laughing.

" Oh! yeah thats right ichiru." Kaien said with a playful voice but serious face.

" What is it?"

" Yuuki will also hat you and zero, especially _YOU _ichiru."

" Huh! Why us! We didn't do anything to her, well _I _didn't do anything to her."

" Well you actually did. You killed Maria Kurenai. Yuuki and Maria was like sisters and yuuki hates Shizuka. Now because maria is dead, she has to put up with shizuka for shizuka knows yuukis weakness which is maria. Shizuka can make her voice sound like maria despite the fact that they both have different eye colors. Yuuki sees maria within Shizuka and saldly, that is the only thing that is keeping her from killing shizuka." Kaien explained.

" I can't believe i'm saying this but, now I feel bad for Yuuki. Her situation is like me and ichi-"

" No it's not zero. No it is not. Yuuki, despite the fact she has me and rima and her two friends, is on the verge of breaking. When her parents died it was her birthday. I happened to be on my way to see them and yuuki. However, when I got there all I saw was blood every where and a bloody yuuki holding her mother and fathers clothes with dried tears on her face which told me that she had stopped crying but her eyes told me that with one sound, touch, or movement she'd brake. After that I picked her up, and just like that, she burst out crying. She didn't sleep or eat anything. She just trained, bathe, play cello, gaze at the sky, and train some more. That was her daily routine until she finally snapped from not having any blood. The day she snapped, me and yagari was holding her down until she let a screech full of hatred, pain, sadness, anger, and mainly lonliness which could make anyone cry who happened to have heard it like me and yagari. The minute she screamed yagari broke and started crying like me however I left a stern grip on her until rima, ruka, and sayori came to feed her while crying. She nearly devoured them all but luckily she knew when to stop, well that is except for sayori. Sayori was nealry dead by the time we pulled her off. After that she kept her distance from everyone until sayori went and told her that it was alright and that she forgave her. After that day her daily routine was to train, bathe, play cello, gaze at the sky, drink blood and eat pocky, and train until the day kaname here witnessed her kill his uncle."

" DAMNNNN! She even made yagari cry." Zero, Ichiru, and myself said in complete shock.

" Yup. And ever since that day yagari looked at yuuki as his daughter and asked can he adopt her while I remained her uncle and I agreed. And thats why you haven't seen yagari in years. Yagari just recently told me that yuuki has a god father who calls her his lion cub which is Kaito."

" WHAT! SHE EVEN HAS KAITO? THATS A FUCKING MIRACLE!" Zero and Ichiru said in unison.

" Yea, but that is not all, she surpassed both yagari and kaito." Kaien said seriously which almost made me shit in my pants.

" WHAT!" Zero, Ichiru, and now me all screamed in unison.

" Thats why I told you to be careful kaname. The Vampire Hunter Association is even thinking about making her Chairman for she is also a vampire hunter."

" Okay. Three words, Holy Shit Dude." Zero and me said in unison.

" But I doubt that you'll see that side of yuuki as long as you don't get on her badside." At this we all looked at Zero.

" YOU WANNA DIE? I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU INCLUDING YOU CROSS!"

" Okay. Night class is over. So lets all go to bed." Kaien said.

" Hai" Zero and ichiru replied as they started walking off to bed while I went to yuukis dorm to start preparing it until I heard some people call my name.

" kaname-sannnnn!" Shouted Takuma as he followed me into yuukis new room along with shiki, aidou and Kain. Takuma Ichijo is my best friend and one of my many right hands. Takuma is tall, lean-built, thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and blonde hair. His hair is a few shades lighter than Hanabusa's and is slightly neater. He often dresses in his Night Class uniform and, if not, dresses casually like me. Like all of us vampires, he is described as being quite attractive.

Senri Shiki is my cousin and is the son of rido. Senri, judging from his appearance, it's quite obvious that he has inherited his looks from his mother, known as my aunt. His mother, however, comments that he is becoming more like " that demonic bastard" the older that senri gets, sharing the same wild appearance as his father. Senri has mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone, the latter being shared by all other vampires. Like all of us vampires, Senri possesses great beauty. Rido always described his son as being rather cute.

Akatsuki Kain has a muscular build and a formidable height, the tallest vampire of the Night Class bunch. He seeminglyAkatsuki lacks the classically pale vampire complexion. He has strawberry blond short wavy hair and amber eyes. His skin tone is more tan than most night students. Kain also wears one silver earring in the middle of his left ear and always wears his shirt unbuttoned, contributing to his reputation as "Wild". He has a tattoo in the pattern of a flame on his left hip. He is also Hanabusas cousin.

Hanabusa Aidou is a tall, lean, fairly-built young man. He has golden-blonde hair and water-blue eyes. As with most Aristocrat vampires, Hanabusa is very attractive and often draws the interest of several Day Class Girls. He is often shown wearing his Night Class , he is seen wearing casual but neatly-dressed clothes.

" What is it takuma?"

" What're you doing?" He asked completely forgetting what I asked him.

" Preparing one of the new students room. So, what is it you wanted takuma?"

" It looks so dark. Are the new students boys?"

" No their not. Their females. Now what did you want takuma?"

" If the new students are girls, why is this room so dark? Shouldn't it be pink and some other bright colors."

" You know what? Never mind. Akatsuki, why is it that you all wanted."

" We wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us to see the new band called 'Masquerade Madness' next weekend?" Kain finally stepped in.

" 'Masquerade Madness'?"

" Yea. There this new band of girls who hides their faces under masks. They play different genres such as rock, hip-hop, J-pop, K-pop, slow songs, childish songs, and the lead singer even do opera sometimes. She also sometimes do her own singles and is know as the 'Gothic Princess' and she owns four different cellos, plays the piano, and whenever she plays her cellos or piano, it comes out gothic like and it sounds gothic."

" Sorry don't want to."

" What! You have to!" Takuma whined as he finally stopped dicking around.

" I agree with takuma cousin. These gorls are something else. Especially the lead singer. Her cello playing and singing- whenever she is playing it-, sounds good and beautiful but at the same time sad and lonely." Senri said actually showing interest in something other as pocky. " Here. Listen to this. This is her first single and it's called 'Still Doll' "

_**Still Doll By Kanon Wakeshima ( I will display the english lyrics at the end of this chapter):**_

**Hi Miss Alice,  
Anata Garasu no, me de  
donna yume wo?  
Mirareru no, Miirareru no?**

**Mata Atashi,  
Kokor ga sakete  
nagere deru.  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
****Kioku Tachi**

_*Cello Break*_

**Hi Miss Alice,  
Anata Kajistu no kuchi de  
dare ni ai wo  
Nageteru no?  
Nageiteru no?**

**Mou Atashi,  
Kotoba wo tsunugu  
Shita no nestu  
Samekitte  
Mederu outa mo  
**

**Utaenai**

**Still you do not answer**

**Still..you..do not..answer.**

Damn he was right. It was beautiful yet it sounded sad and lonely. But as I was listening to it, it reminded me of yuuki despite the fact that I have not fully met her nor talk to her.

" So what do you say?" Senri asked boredly.

" I'll think about it. Now if you don't mind, please leave. I am very busy."

" Hai. We will come back for your answer on the day of the event. Good Night Kuran-sama!" Shouted as he and everyone else left the room. '_Next weekend huh? Don't I have an Vampire meeting' _I thought.

" Seiren." I called. In a flash she was behind me kneeling on one knee.

" Yes Kaname-sama?"

" Don't I have a Vampire meeting sometime next weekend?"

" Yes you do."

" When is the concert?"

" On the day of your meeting."

" I see. Thank you. You can go back to your dorm now." I said. _' So I have a meeting on the same day as the concert. Hm, which one should I go to? be bored out of my mind at the vampire council meeting or go to the concert and probably have a good time? Fuck it. Concert!'_ I thought. " More importantly, I have to finish yuukis room. Why am I so interested in yuuki so much?"

TBC

* * *

**As promised. Here are the english lyrics to Still Doll:**

**Hi Miss Alice,  
What kind of dreams do you see?  
With your eyes of glass?  
Do they fascinate you?**

**Again,  
My heart is torn  
and bleeding.  
I mend it but  
my memories  
****peirce th openenimgs**

**Hi miss alice,  
To whom are you throwing love to?  
With your fruit-like lips?  
Does it make you sad?**

**The heat of my tounge  
that let me speak  
has already cooled.  
And I can't sing  
Songs of Love  
****Anymore.**

**Still you do not answer.**

**Still..You..Do not..Answer.**


	3. Boys Meets Girls!

_**Recap:**_

_" I see. Thank you. You can go back to your dorm now." I said. __' So I have a meeting on the same day as the concert. Hm, which one should I go to? Be bored out of my mind at the vampire council meeting or go to the concert and probably have a good time? Fuck it. Concert!'_ I thought. " More importantly, I have to finish yuukis room. Why am I interested in yuuki so much?"

* * *

_**One week later; Saturday at 2:50 P.M:**_

I just woke up on the floor with only one thing and thought on my mind; "Yuuki Kurosu. To think tha you'll be attending here next week and made dorm president as well. Now just one question: Why the hell am I on the floor?" And just as I said it, a sea of memories came flooding back to me. Oh! Did I finish her ro- never mind. Yuukis room has a huge king size bed with black veils covering three sides except for the one as to where the wall of the bed is pushed against the wall which hides her from people seeing her once inside it. Her sheets are a silk white with real blue and red rose petals scattered all over the bed. The pillows are black and red-ish brown oak wood as the frames. Her walls are Black with blue and red rose designs scattered everywhere. She has a walk-in-closet which is already filled with her clothes, shoes, bras, panties, and jactets. Trust me when I tell you this, She has a lot of boy clothes. Her floor are made of black tiles that you can see your reflection through and has different color roses on each tile which a red rose and blue rose. She also has a huge beautiful chandelier in the middle of her room along with a white carpet that has a huge black butterfly on it. She has two red-ish brown oak wood side tables on either side of her bed along with a black oak wood desk in her other room. Her other room is filled with her own personal library with a Black Computer desk beside it with her White laptop already there. In this room her walls are white and she has a huge window right behind her desk. This is her office where she can do all her work at. The other room is obviously her bedroom. Oh! her bedroom also has a red couch long and big enough to fit over eight people on it along with a red plasma 56inch flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. She has a white framed, glass covered coffee table just 3feet in front of the couch. With that being said and done, time to go find takuma, hanabusa, akatsuki, and senri.

_**In the living room:**_

" Ah! There you are kaname. So have you thought about our offer?" Takuma asked as I found them all talking about masquerade madness.

" Yes I did think about it. And I have decided that I will attend the concert."

" Yay! See, I knew that Kuran-sama, by the way no homo, Loves me! This is gonna be the best birthday ever." Aidou shouted while jumping around.

" Actually-" kain was interrupted.

" So cousin, When are the new students getting here and who are they?"

" Well based from what Kaien told me last night as you already know. The new students are all females. Two of them are his relatives while the other two are their friends. His first relative is his daughter and his second relative is his niece however..." I paused.

" Um guys-" Takuma was interrupted this time.

" What is it kuran-sama?" Asked aidoou who was now serious.

" kaiens relatives are vampires but his niece is Yuuki Kurosu." At this they all gasped while takuma and akatsuki shared nervous glances but at the same time gasped.

" Wait. Yuuki Kurosu is his niece? So who side of her parents is related to Kaien, her mother or father?" Senri asked.

" Yuukis mother is, kaiens sister however is a half pureblood and half human while he is a full human. Yuuki and her father are full purebloods."

" This is going to be a toughy."

" Why is that senri?" Aidou asked.

" Because yuukis family was the last family to be killed by rido, also known as my father and kanames uncle, until five years ago."

" What happened five years ago?"

" Kaname, you mind? After all you were the one who witnessed it."

" Okay. Five years ago I happened to be making my way torwards the school until I picked up ridos scent and followed. However when I got there, I saw ridos head get hacked off by a female who didn't have a single scratch on her while rido did. This girl happened to be Yuuki Kurosu. Despite the fact that she is a pureblood, she hates all purebloods especially the kurans and when she learns about the shikis, she will hate senri more than she hates me. Also kaien told me that yagari adopted her and that she was easily able to surpass both the vampire hunters kaito and yagari. She is also the reson for why yagari hasn't been showing up."

" Aw, you missed me that much kaname kuran?" Said yagari who came out of nowhere. Toga Yagari. Has long, wavy, jet-black hair and blue colored eyes. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye after losing it due to protecting Zero from a rabid vampire. He is often seen sporting a wide brimmed cowboy style hat and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. " Well too bad because the feelings are not mutual."

" SHIT! Why're you here toga?" Aidou said scared shitless.

" Its Yagari to you vampire. The only people who can call me Toga is headmaster, zero, ichiru, kaito, my son, and my daughter yuuki."

" Yuuki? Wait. I thought Yuuki was a pureblood princess?"

" Hanabusa, she is. Its obvious that yagari here adopted her. Did you not just here kaname-sama say that yagari adopted her?" Reassured Akatsuki.

" Oh! Thanks kain! But why did you adopt her? I thought you hated vampires?"

" I do hate vampires however I don't hate yuuki and zero."

" And I know exactly why you don't hate yuuki yagari." I said smirking at him.

" Oh? And why is that?"

" Because one day when yuuki snapped from not having any blood nor sleeep, she was about to devour the whole town she was in. Therfore you and headmaster had to hold her down however she let out a screech full of hatred, pain, sadness, anger, and mainly lonliness which could make anyone cry who happened to have heard it like you did yagari. The minute she screamed you broke down and started crying. Ever since then, you realized that yuukis situation is way worse than the kiryuus and so started to look at her as a daughter and asked the headmaster can you adopt and he agreed. Not soon after that Kaito asked you can he be her god father and you agreed to that and now she is being called a lion cub. Don't worry, headmaster told me, zero, and ichiru last night."

" Damn you headmaster."

" Damn. She even had yagari cry. Now thats something else.

" Headmaster was also crying along with yagari.

" SHE HAD BOTH CRYIMG?"

" Yes she did. But, I can't wait until she gets here. Things are going to become so much more fun. Just think about. Yuuki, a pureblood princess who hates vampires and purebloods ESPECIALLY the Kurans, is going to be around Rido Kurans nephew and son. Hahahaha! But don't worry, you two have some competition."

" Competition?" Senri asked.

" Oh! I know what you are talking about yagari. She also hates the kiryuus."

' Why does she hate the kiryuus cousin?"

' Because on the night that zero and ichirus parents died and when shizuka bit zero, ichiru accidentally shot Maria Kurenai and used her blood to stop zeros ttransformation. Headmaster told me that Yuuki looked at Maria like a little sister, so when she died, the only thing that yuuki knows is that Ichiru killed her unaware that it was an accident. And now that marias dead, yuuki has to put up with shizukas crap. Yuuki would kill her but when ever shes about to do it, shizuka changes her voice inorder to make it sound like marias voice and uses that against yuuki being that it is her weak spot."

" Is it so wrong for me to want to live? I mean honestly, its not my fault for why she sees my stupid cousin through me." Shizuka suddenly said coming out of nowhere. Shizuka Hio. A tall woman with long, silver-white hair and eyes that were an unusually beautiful shade of pink, similar to the color of cherry blossoms. She bore a slight resemblance to her distant relative Maria Kurenai. Shizuka is always wearing a pale, white-colored kimono. She also wore a thin ribbon around her waist with a bell attached to it. She also walks barefooted.

" Why're you here Hio?" Yagari growled.

" Relax. I'm here to just let you know that Yuuki just came back home from the vampire hunter association. Also, Yuuki, headmasters daughter Rima Toya, and their two friends will be coming tomorrow. Bye." Just as she said it, she left.

" So, what're you vamps doing today?" Asked yagari.

" Were going to see Masquerade Madness and we got backstage tickets." I responded.

" You too huh? Me, zero, ichiru, headmaster, and kaito are going to see them as well and we also got backstage tickets."

" Oh? So what row are you sitting in?"

" Front row. What about you?"

" We also got front row seats."

" Good then we should all leave at the same time."

" Alright. What time are we leaving?" Asked aidou.

" Well being that the drive is an hour and thiry minutes, we're leaving at 3:30."

" Alright, but me and akatsuki has something to tell ya'll." Takuma stated looking nervous.

" Okay. You and Akatsuki can tell everybody when we're at the concert okay?" I asked.

" Yea." Akatsuki answered.

_**Time Skip to 3:30:**_

" Okay, so what is it you had to tell us Takuma, Akatsuki?" I asked.

" Oh! Here!" Takuma said handing me a poster of Masquerade Madness. The poster showed five girls with different color roses, masks, eyes, and outfits. There was one girl in the bottom middle with auburn hair that was in a messy pony-tail and auburn eyes with pale skin and was smirking as two girls on either side of her was giving her a kiss on the cheek with a black rose in her mouth. She was wearing a red mask with with black net tights on the front with black and red ribbons on the sides and a black flower clip along with black and red feathers. She was wearing a red silky longsleeve button down shirt with some buttons open showing her cleavage and arms were wrapped around the other waists.

The girl on the bottom left was wearing an pale snow white mask with three black rinestones on the upper left corner of the mask with three black feathers on top a white rose and was wearing scarlet pink-ish lipstick. She has the natural pale, creamy skin tone of most of the Night Class. She has a strikingly beautiful appearance, much like the other Noble vampires. She has a slender, perfectly proportioned body, and her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight. She was also wearing a red blouse with a white choker and a lavender rose on it.

The girl on the right has short light brown hair, big hazel eyes and a cute appearance. She was wearing an black mask with silver-ish white rims around it and a silver rose with white ribbons underneath it and on both sides of the mask. She was wearing a black choker with a pink rose on it alnog with a red tank-top and red lipstick. After these three, there was two other girls having their backs on one another and looking at a rose and facing the direction they were in.

The one on the upper left is a tall woman with long, silver-white hair and eyes that were an unusually beautiful shade of pink, similar to the color of cherry blossoms. She was wearing a silky black dress that hugged her curves and was holding a white rose. She wore an violet red mask with white rims around it and white rinestones on it with an violet red big feather on the right side of it.

The one on the upper right has pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist. Her eyes are a few shades darker than her hair , and she has the same pale, creamy skin tone that all noble vampires have. She posesses the beauty of the typical Noble Vampires. She was wearing a silk white dress that hugged her curves and was holding an red rose, known as ruka who is aidou's cousin. She wore an snow white mask with violet rims around it and violet rinestones on it with an big violet red feather on the right side of it. Behind them showed a black background with big white letters that read; Masquerade Madness.

" Do you see the one in the middle? She is the lead singer. Me and takuma know all of them but I know the leadsinger and the one on her left very well being that their cousins and i've known them since diapers." Akatsuki told us all which had me and everyone else, except for yagari, headmaster, and kaito, gasp." Takuma met the lead singer in pre-k when she stabbed him with a fork for trying to take her pocky away and eat it and he met her cousin in first grade. Aidou the one with the red rose is your cousin ruka. Me and Takuma met her in second grade. We also met the one with the silver rose in the third grade. We all, except for the leadsinger, met the one with the white rose in seventh grade. The leadsinger and drummer, the one with the white rose, have known each other since second grade however the drummer is only in the band because her cousin was accidentally murdered and she doesn't like her cousin nor the leadsinger. She hates the leadsinger because she liked her cousin more than she liked her and was jealous of her cousin. Well to make it easier, the leadsinger and drummer hate each other guts."

" Well here are the positions: The one with the lavender rose, who is the leadsingers cousin, is the backup singer and lead bass and eletrical guitarist. The one with the pink rose is the backup singer and dancer. She also plays the flute and viloin just like the leadsinger. Ruka is another backup singer and dancer. She is also a backup guitarist and she play the cello base and she write some of their songs while the leadsinger writes most of it." Takuma stated.

" So who're the nobles and who're the purebloods?" Asked zero.

" Well, the leadsinger and drummer are purebloods, and the rest are nobles." Said akatsuki.

" I see."

" So, are you going to tell us their names?" I asked.

" Um, no. They might tell you. It depends on how the leadsinger is feeling." Said takuma.

" Okay." I said boredly.

_**Time Skip, AGAIN! In their seats:**_

" YAY! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Shouted an excited Aidou.

" Shut up. It's starting." Akatsuki said. Just like that, five girls came out wearing the same thing they were wearing in the poster except for the leadsinger. She was wearing a red dress that had a black rose on the right shoulder and a red glove that came to her elbow on her right arm. She had her hair out this time so it stopped right behind her calves.

" Yo! I hear that today is someones birthday! So will Hanabusa Aidou come up to the stage and pick a song he wants us to sing! Also if you want hanabusa, you can bring two of your friends to come with you!" Screamed the leadsinger. Just like that, aidou grabbed takuma and akatsuki hands and ran up to the stage blushing. '_Damn. Not even a second past and he is already making an ass of his self.' _ I thought.

" Is that who I think it is, Takuma and Akatsuki?"

" Yup" akatsuki and takuma said in unison said before being glomped on the ground by the leadsinger. She stayed like that for two minutes until her cousin came and got her off of him.

" Ah! Sorry about that minna! So ai-"

" Call me hanabusa please.' Aidou interrupted by trying to flirt which failed miserably and that had yagari on the floor rolling.

" Okay? Hanabusa, do you have backstage tickets?"

" Yes!"

" Good. So what kind of songs would like for us to sing?"

" Ooh! Um, your new song _Suna no Oshiro."_

_" Russian Roulette."_

_" _No song for me_."_

" Okay Hanabusa, Takuma, and Akatsuki. If you want you can stay on the stage and watch or you can go back to your seats and still watch."

" Stay-"

" Back to our seats hanabusa" takuma and akatsuki interrupted in unison.

" Kay! See you back stage." The leadsinger stated. " Alright! Please enjoy the show and be careful on yor way home people! You don't know what kind of monsters be out at night." She said while smirking and sneaking glances to her band mates.

_**Suna no Oshiro by Kanon wakeshima ( I will put up the english lyrics for the songs at the end of this chapter.) *=Rima and Yuuki:**_

_**Yuuki:  
**_**Sotto nagareru  
Shiroi  
Kawaita kumo ga tooru  
Haiiro no watashi wa  
Tada jitto kiete iku no o  
Miteta**

Her cello playing is beautiful but yet, sad like Still Doll.

_***Rima and Yuuki:  
**_**Hoshi o atsumete  
Tsukuru suno no o-shiro ni  
Watashi no sasayaka na inori  
Koborete Ochiru  
Sono ashimoto o  
Machibuseta nami ga sarau.**

Her voice is like an angel and it sounds like yuukis. Both of their voices sounds eternally wounded, hurt, sad, and just like this song, lonely.

_**Rima:  
**_**A world of darkness.  
A world of silence.**

_***Rima and Yuuki:  
**_**Kiekakaru inori  
Kaze ni aorarenagara  
Sore de mo, tomoritsuzukete  
Watashi ga ikudo mo motsurenagara  
Hie yuku te de.  
Tsukuru suno no o-shiro o  
Machibuseta nami ga sarau.**

_**Yuuki:  
**_**Anata e.**

I swear that when she said '_Anata e' _she sent me a death glare worse than zeros and pointed torwards me. Just as she finished her first song, she ran backstage to change her clothes. Five minutes later, she came out wearing an long brown button down trench coat and had the first two buttons, for the buttons are allinged with two in each row and column, unbuutoned and the other two was buttoned however the remainders were unbuttoned and the belt was strapped so it showed her skirt and fish net stockings. The buttons were white and she was wearing brown hand gloves. Underneath that, she was wearing a silk black long sleeve, that was rolled up to her elbows, button down shirt along with black shades and had the bloody rose gun sticking out of her coat pocket. Her skirt was a scarlet red and her stockings were black with red rose jewels here and there along with red three-inch heels. Her cousin was wearing the same thing except for the jacket and gun and hair style. The leadsinger hair was in a messy bun that was not completely stuck into a bun so therefore, big strands of her hair was out.

**[Luka] "Russian Roulette" ( Watch it in order to understand how she looks and how it goes) :**

_**Yuuki:  
**_**Watashi to ge mu shimasen ka?  
Unmei ni sono mi wo yudane masuka?  
Aiso mo koso mo tsukihatete  
Anata no kimochi ga wakaranai**

_**Rima:  
**_**Watashi to shumi dochira ga daiji?  
Yabo na shitsumon toka hyaku mo shouchi  
Kachikan "no chigai toka" mou  
Watashi no kimochi ni kizuite yo**

_**Sayori,Ruka, and Shizuka:  
**_**You should be die  
_  
Yuuki:_****  
****Gomakasanaide**

**__****Sayori,Ruka, and Shizuka:**  
Fall into the hell

_****__**Rima:  
**_**Mou oshimai ne**

**__****Sayori,Ruka, and Shizuka:  
****Shoot head with gu****n**

**_Yuuki:_  
Gekitetsu okoshitara**

**_Everybody:_  
Saa ikinasai!**

Just as they said 'Shoot head with gun' the lead singer took out the bloodyrose gun and pointed it to her head. '_Damn! This chick is suicidal!'_

**Roshianru-retto wo mawashite yo  
Anata no atama wo uchinuka no  
Kesshite kono kimochi tsutawaranai nara  
Anata no sonzai ga jama nano  
Roshianru-retto wo mawashitaru  
Anata wa donna kao miseru no?  
Fuwari hitosuji no kaze ga fukinukeru  
Sono sumashita egao iya nano  
**

_******Sayori:  
**_**Doushite anata ikiteru no?  
Nani mo kangaenai kuzu no kuse ni  
Itsumo choushi dake wa yokute  
Watashi no kimochi wa mushi desu ka?**

_**Yuuki, Rima, and Shizuka:  
**_**You should be die**

**_Ruka:_  
Masa uso tsuita**

**__****Yuuki, Rima, and Shizuka:**  
Fall into the hell

**_Sayori:_  
Kao de wakaru wa**

**__****Yuuki, Rima, and Shizuka:**  
Shoot head with gun

**_Ruka:_  
Kizukanai furi shite**

**_Everybody:_  
Mou yurusanai**

******Roshianru-retto wo mawashite yo  
Anata no atama wo uchinuka no  
Watashi warui da nante omowanai yo  
Subute anata no sekinin desu.  
Roshianru-retto wo mawashitemo  
Watashi no kimochi wa harenai yo  
Watashi konna tenkai nozondenai  
Hontou no kimochi wa iitakunai yo**

_******Rima, Sayori, and Ruka:  
**_******You should be die**

******_Yuuki:_  
Wagamama desuka?**

******__********Rima, Sayori, and Ruka:**  
Fall into the hell

******_Shizuka:_  
Ichizuna omoi**

******__********Rima, Sayori, and Ruka:**  
Shoot head with gun

******_Yuuki:_  
Koukai wa shinai yo  
Saa ikimashou.**

_******Shizuka:  
**_******Roshianru-retto wo mawashitara  
Anata wa watashi ni hohoemu no  
Soshite hikigane wo watashi ni sashidasu  
Anata no kakugo ukeireru yo.**

******_Everybody:_  
Roshianru-retto wo mawashite yo  
Watashi no atama wo uchinuka no  
Tabun anata no koto kirai ja nakatta  
Ima made omoide wo arigatou.  
Roshianru-retto ni aisarete  
Watashi wa koko de tsukihateru no  
Yubi ni chikara komete hikigane shiboru  
Sore ja mata raise de**

_******Yuuki:  
**_******Shime!**

When she said 'shime', she pointing the bloody rose gun torwards the crowd, and who ever was a vampire and whoever didn't know that the gun couldn't hurt humans, including myself, ducked as she shot it. After the coast was clear everybody stood up and started yelling and cheering. Some was even crying and most people was sending takuma, akatsuki, ichiru, and aidou death glares.

**_Time Skip, ONCE MORE! Backstage in Masquerade Madnesses Dressing room:_**

On our way to the girls dressing room we heard screaming, shouting, laughing, and someone burping. We also heard someone shout;

" Who the hell touched our pocky?" After that we all entered the dressing room but none of them noticed, so yagari cleared his voice and got their attentions.

" Wassup takuma, akatsuki and hanabusa?" The leadsinger said boredly.

" Um, are we going to see your face?" Asked a hopeful aidou.

" No."

" Yes you are."

" Oi! I don't feel like showing my face! Also they will see our faces tomor- OW!" The leadsinger was interrupted by getting smacked in the back of her head by the backup dancer.

" With that said and done, I will be showing my face first since all of you already know who I am." Said the drummer who is actually-

" Shizuka Hio!" Zero and Ichiru growled for me.

" Hi kiryuus."

" Well, since shizuka went, i'm going next. Hi, my name is Sayori Wakaba and i'm a noble." Sayori said as she took off her mask.

" Well, aidou and kain already know how I look so here goes nothing." Ruka said also revealing her face.

" Well, my turn. I'm Rima Toya. Hi dad." Rima said. The minute she said her name I looked dead at the headmaster.

" ...Fine. My turn. Hi uncle, dad, god father. Oh! Fuck you kiryuus and Kurans. I'm Yuuki Kurosu." Yuuki said while taking out her bun and taking off her mask. '_ Damn! The headmaster was right. One look at her and i'm hard! But she is sexy!' _I thought.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WE'RE NOT READY TO DIE!" Zero and Ichiru yelled holding each other while yagari and kaito had a ball of laughter and headmaster was in the background running around saying " Noooooo! I don't want my kids to die yet!"

" HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! THAT WAS FUNNY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU KANAME! Oh well. Parties over. Yuuki, on the night when maria died, ichiru here shot her by accident and she told him to use her blood to save zero. Maria was trying to stop Hio but ended up dying." Yagari tred to explain.

" Bull crap. I don't believe it. If it really is the truth he'd let me see it for my self."

" How the hell are you going to do that?" Asked zero.

" Easy. All ichiru here has to do is to embrace me. Thats it. The minute he embraces me, we will both become unconcious but we will still be holding each other sadly. While we're unconcious, we'll both be in the world of memories then we will be taken to ichirus memories of what really happened. We will wake up once the memory is over. So, ichiru are you game or what?" Yuuki asked.

" Come on." Ichiru said as he walked over to her and put her in a tight embrace as she embraced him back. Not even a second later, they both dropped to the floor unconcious.

" Well, Senri good luck. Now yuuki is going to give you and kaname hell. This is going to be fun." Yagari said while laughing along with Kaito again. I almost forgot. Kaito Takamiya. Kaito is a tall young adult with a fairly pale complexion and short messy ash brown hair and dark brown eyes. " Oh yea! One more thing. Starting from today Ruka Souen, Sayori Wakaba, Rima Toya, and my daughter Yuuki Yagari or Yuuki Kurosu doesn't matter but I prefer Yuuki Yagari better, will be night class students and me and Kaito will be taking turns in teaching both day and night class. Also, boys, if you find some of your uniform is missing, just kow that yuuki likes to wear boy clothing as well as girl clothing. And, if I was you people-"

" I'd keep my hormones in check. If any of you dare think about touching my lion cub, I will PERSONALLY make sure you won't be able to make women have kids." Kaito finished for him.

" So who's ready to go home?" Yagari asked.

" Meeeeee~!" Yuuki and Ichiru said in unison.

" See I told you I wasn't lying." Ichiru said while yawning.

" Don't push your luck ichiru. I still hate it when people disrespect me." Said yuuki rubbing her eyes. " Daddy? Can I get on your back? I don't feel like walking."

" Sure, but there is something you should know real quick. Do you see this young man here next to kuran?" Asked yagari while pointing to senri who was now hiding behind me. Yuuki nodded. " Good. His name is Senri Shiki and he is kanames cousin. Meaning, he is ridos son and kaname is ridos nephew."

" Wow. I'M NOT STUPID! I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YOU DAMN PRICK! So-"

" OI! WATCH YOUR MOUTH GIRLY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ME DAUGHTER OR NOT, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THA-" Yagari interupted Yuuki and she interrupted him back. Through out there whole argument, everybody kept looking at Yuuki to Yagari.

" I'M NOT EVEN YOUR REAL DAUGHTER. I'M THE DAUGHTER OF YURA KUROSU AND AKITO KUROSU! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT, THEN GIVE ME TO KAITO-OJII-SAN OR UNCLE CROSS, OR BETTER YET, DISOWN MY ASS!"

" Now, now Yuuki. Let's all calm down and-" Headmaster tried to be the next but instead ended being barked at by both Yuuki and Yagari.

" STAY OUT OF THIS YOU POMPOUS ASS!" That sent Headmaster in a corner with a dark and gloomy aura emitting from him while growing mushrooms there.

" IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN YOU IN BAKAROU!"

" THE ONLY REASON YOU TOOK ME IN WAS BECAUSE I MADE YOU CRY! WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT!?"

" IDIOT! THATS NOT WHY!"

" Ummm.. maybe you should stop cousin. You might say something you'd regret." Rima mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Toya...just because you suggest something doesn't mean that the hardheaded bitch is going to listen to you. So do us all a favor, go in the corner that Headmaster cross is in and go cut yoursel-" Shizuka was interrupted by Yuuki lifting her up by the throat.

" Don't you dare talk to my cousin like that you poor excuse of a slut!" Yuuki said with her voice dangerously low but still sounds sexy.

" Yuuki-onee-chan?" Shizuka said raising her voice higher to match that of Marias' which sounds exactly like it. At this, Yuukis' big auburn eyes widened. " Did I do something wrong?" She tilted her head sideways with a innocent smile in place.

" M-maria?"

" Yuuki! Snap outa it! Shizuka is only using Maria against you! Maria is dead!" Yagari screamed while shaking yuukis' shoulders. Still in a daze, Yuuki brought Shizuka to the ground and hugged the life out of her all the while mumbling " I missed you Maria." and " Where'd you go?" What woke yuuki up was Shizuka chuckle.

" Shit!" Yuuki pushed shizuka off her and kicked her dead in the face and sent her to the next building.

" ...Gomen...Toga."

" *Sigh* I'd appreciate it if you call me Otou-san but oh well. This will do...for now."

" *Chuckle* This is going to be fun. I never thought I would meet ridos son. Hopefully you're like your mother who also hates that damn bastard, but, like kaname, his blood flow through you and kaname. With that being said, if you get in my way I won't waste a second to kill you both. Bye!" Yuuki said as she got on yagaris back and left.

" -_-. Dude. Yagaria just snitched on me." Senri said with the 'Are-you-serious?' face.

" Come on senri. We have to try and get along with Yuuki, no matter how much she hates us." With that everybody left and shizuka went home.

TBC

* * *

**As promised. Here are the english lyrics to both songs.**

**Suna no Oshiro:**

**Quietly flowing  
****White  
****Dried clouds pass by  
****The ash coloured me  
****Just watched their vanishing  
****Intently**

**Onto the castle of sand that I built  
****From gathering the stars  
****My tiny prayer  
****Falls  
****Waves that lay in waiting  
****Sweep you off your feet.**

**A world of darkness.  
****A world of silence.  
**

**While the prayer that seems it'll vanish soon  
****Is fanned by the wind  
****Nevertheless, I continued to light it  
****While I messed up again and again.  
****The waves that lay in waiting  
****Sweep away the castle of sand that I built  
****With chilled hands  
**

**To you.**

**Russian Roulette:  
**

**Won't you play a game with me?  
****Do you surrender yourself to fate?****I'm entirely disgusted and love was gone****I don't understand how you feel.  
****Which is more precious, me or your hobby?  
****Im fully aware that it's a senseless question  
****You reply "That comes down to a difference in values" hey,  
****Just get how I feel.**

**You should be die,  
****Don't cover up.  
****Fall into the hell  
****It's all over now, isn' it?  
****Shoot head with gun  
****When I cock the hammer.  
****Now, depart from this life.**

**Just spin Russian Roulette,  
I'll take a shot to your head.  
If you can never get how I feel,  
Your existence is just a cumber.  
If I spin Russian Roulette,  
What kind of expression will you put on?  
A breeze gently blows through  
I hate your straight smiling face.**

**Why are you alive"  
You're nothing but an injudicious jerk.  
But you're always a luck-pusher  
And do you ignore how I feel?**

**You should be die,  
You told me a lie again.  
Fall into the hell,  
It's all over your face.  
Shoot head with gun,  
Acting as if not to notice.  
I won't forgive that anymore.**

**Just spin Russian Roulette,  
I'll take a shot to your head.  
I don't think that I am to blame,  
This is all your fault.  
As I spin Russian Roulette,  
I don't feel bright.  
I don't want this to happen,  
I just don't want to tell you how I really feel.**

**You should be die,  
Is it selfishness?  
Fall into the hell,  
Its a sincere feeling.  
Shoot head with gun,  
I won't regret  
Now, it's time to depart from this life.**

**When you spin Russian Roulette,  
You smile at me  
And you offer the trigger to me,  
I'll accept your preparation.  
Just spin Russian Roulette,  
I'll take a shot to my head,  
I'd bet I didn't hate you.  
Thank you for the memories till now.  
Beloved by Russian Roulette,  
I'll end up now.  
I put all my strength into fingers and pull the trigger,  
So see you again in the next life.**

**Die.**

**And there you have it! Jaa ne!**


	4. Kanames Daydream and Nightmare Pt:l

**Authors Note: Okay. So by the end of this chapter I know that you all are going to wonder '**_Whats The point in this chapter? Why Did she write this? What does this have to do with both plot and story?'_ **Well here is your answer. I'm writing this chapter because for the life of me, I forgot what I was going to write. I mean, I had an idea of what to write but I was too tired to update the new chapter, so I went to bed and dreamt about this chapter. The next day I woke up, I tried my best to remember what I was going to update but my dream kept pooping up so I wrote this instead hoping that this would bring back some memory.  
Alright! Now on with the story! Oh! One more thing! Gomenosai minna! Daisuki da yo!**

* * *

**_Next Day, Sunday at 11:20 P.M. In The Night Class Dorms:_**

" WHO THE HELL TOUCHED OUR POCKY!" I was woken from my daydream from yuukis and rimas' yelling. I was actually daydreaming about yuuuki however, it became a nightmare then a good dream again but when it got to the good part, yuuki interrupted it as if she knew I was thinking about her. Basically it went like this:

_**Kanames daydream/ Nightmare/ Good dream:**_

_**I was sitting at my desk until I heard the sound of a cello being played. So I got up and followed the sound. As I followed, I realized that the sound was coming from the rose garden behind the school. '**Now, if only I can find the source.' **I thought. **_

_**As I got closer, there was a hooded person who looked awfully creepy with bloody snow falling behind them but it still looked nice though. So, I did what anybody else who was in this predicament would do, turned the hell around and ran for my life and as I was running I kept thinking '** Why the fuck am _I _running? I am a pure blood for peace sakes. Oh yea! The reason i'm running is because the guy HAS A FUCKING BLOODY ARTEMIS SYTHE! WHO WOULDN'T RUN**'. Sadly for me, as I was running, the hooded guy jumped in front of me and stopped playing the cello. With a flick of his wrist, the cello disappeared and I noticed that he raised his hand to the sythe. So once again I ran, however this time I ran like a headless chicken flailing my arms around and screaming like i'm a mad man. I ran into the forest and stopped screaming so he wouldn't find me. Five minutes later, I started running again.**_

_**As I got deeper through the forest, I smelled something really good, so I started to walk torwards the smell, but abrubtly stopped at the sight before me. The thing I was smelling and following, was Aidou hung to the being burned by... THE HOODED GUY! SERIOUSLY HOW THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS SHI-**_

_**" AAAAAHHHHHHH! KURAN-SAMA! PLEASE HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M FUCKING BURNING YOU STUPID PUREBLOOD! FINE DON'T HELP, SEE IF I CARE, BUT AT LEAST GO HELP TAKUMA!" Aidou screamed at me while I just stood there in a daze. Not even a second later, I started going crazy again. Ten minutes later I found an cabin. So I ran inside it because I heard footsteps behind me. Once inside, I quicly locked every lock on that place and closed all curtains. I ran upstairs to see if anyone was in one of the rooms. When I checked the last room there was, which was the bathroom, I tried to open it but it was locked so I kicked the door down and immeadiantly regretted it. I saw takuma in there taking a shit and reading some manga that said '**Okane Ga Nai; Volume 11'_.

_**" EEK! CAN I ATLEAST HAVE SOME PRIVACY WHILE TAKING A SHIT KANAME-SAN!"**_

_**" Sorry." Twenty minutes later he came out.**_

_**" So, kaname-san why're you here?"**_

_**" Oh because i'm running away from that hooded guy." I said sarcastically because that was pretty obvious.**_

_**" You two huh? Well I feel bad for Aidou though because we were both together until he fell. He asked me to help him and not to leave him behind but I said everyman for theirselves and took off. Not even a second later I heard him screaming. But that is what he gets. He tried to make me bait and froze me to a tree. Luckily yuuki was there to help me, cause I would've been dead if it wasn't for her."**_

_**" Wait. Yuuki is here? Where is she?" I asked suddenly worried about her.**_

_**" Honestly I don't know. One minute we was walking together and then she asked about akatsuki, then the next she disappeared."**_

_**" Oh! We got to find her you know that right?"**_

_**" Yea. So you wanna travel together?"**_

_**" Do I have a choice?"**_

_**" Nope! Lets G-"**_

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

_**" OH SHIT! WE GOTTA GO THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Takuma screamed as he jumped out the window with me tagging along. Fifthteen minutes later we saw senri, yuuki, and zero running for their lives.**_

_**" YUUKI!" Takuma yelled and she snapped her heads torwards us and ran in our direction. "OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND YOUR CLOTHES!"**_

_**" Yuuki was raped by the hooded guy." Senri said pissed off.**_

_**" Okay! Talk later, and RUN FUCKING NOW!" Yuuki and zero said in unison while taking off with us following.**_

_**" AAAAAHHHHHH!" We all stopped when we heard Akatsuki yell. " SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**_

_**" AKATSUKI! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Yuuki screamed while leaving all of us behind.**_

_**" YUUKI!" We all screamed in unison and ran after her.**_

**One hour later:**

_**We have been searching for yuuki for an whole hour. The only thing we came across was a lake with rimas head floating around. After that we found ichiru laying down panting and now he is traveling with us. After that we found Yagari fighting with headmaster and now they're also with us. Next we found ruka in a house but she was dead for her liver, kidneys, brains, heart, and any type of vital organs are needed to live was being boiled in a pot and she was made from cotton. Now here we are still looking for yuuki.**_

_**" I think yuukis dead." Ichiru said sadly only to be smacked in the head by both headmaster and yagari. Two seconds later, we hear a twig snap and looked in the direction of the sound. Walking torwards us was a wounded yuuki, an armless akatsuki, and kaito who was only in his boxers.**_

_**" Yuuki! What happended?" headmaster asked.**_

_**" Nothing. I heard akatsuki scream and two minutes later I found him with his arms hacked off and no one was there. An hour later, we started to look for zero and everyone else, but instead we came across kaito tied to a bed with his butt up in the air and his buttwhole was bleeding so that means he got butt fucked and robbed for we were only able to find his clothes." Yuuki explained boredly.**_

_**" Okay. So what happended to you?" Yagari asked now.**_

_**" Oh! Well, sayori was babbling on and on about not being able to trust anyone so she took an anti-vampire knife and flung it at me. After that I got really mad because of the excruciating pain and therefore accidentally used my pureblood powers on her. Five minutes after that I had an all out war with the hooded person and he disappeared. After that I found my way back to akatsuki and kaito, and we just found you people."**_

_**" Damn. I feel sorry for kaito." Ichiru said.**_

_**" I'm thirsty." Yuuki said.**_

_**" I'll feed you." I offered.**_

_**" There is no way i'm drinking an kurans blood nor a shiki blood. If I do, I might become crazed just like rido. Lets g- AAAAAAHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE! THE HOODED GUY IS BACK!"**_

_**" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" We screamed in unison.**_

_**" Shit! Zero! Don't leave me behind!" ichiru fell and twisted his ankle.**_

_**" Ichi-" Zero was cut off by having his head hacked off and ichiru had his balls chopped off and then his head.**_

_**" OH SHIT! YUUKI RU- AH! WHERE'D YOU GO!" I yelled just realizing that she disapppeared. " Yagari, Where's yuuki?"**_

_**" I don't know. She was just her a sec-" Yagari was cut off by an arrow that plunged into his eye and killed him.**_

_**" WHY!"Headmaster dropped to his knees like in some dramatic scene from twilight.**_

_**" HEADMASTER! WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING OR WE'LL DIE!" Takuma screamed.**_

_**" I DON'T CARE!... YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR RIGHT LETS G- YUUUKI!" Headmaster said while running torwards yuuki along with me,takuma, kaito, and akatsuki until a big bat came and abducted Akatsuki. All we did was look up, and wave goodbye and yuuki stood up and saluted then fell.**_

_**" Seriously, we need to find somewhere to rest." Senri said as he picked up yuuki in bridal style. She didn't even fight back!**_

_**" You're right senri. Lets go.**_

**Two hours later:**

_**We just came across a mansion. The minute we entered, everyone, except senri because he was holding a sleeping yuuki, locked the whole mansion and closed every last curtain and gate. We even had kaito go outside and lock the front gate. We all found clothes that were our exact sizes and put them on, which was fucking kimonos. I was wearing a red kimono, takuma was wearing blue, senri and yuuki were wearing black, and kaito was wearing pink, and headmaster cross was wearing green.**_

_**" I'm thirsty." Yuuki said with her eyes glowing a crimson red and she was breathing heavily.**_

_**" I'll do it." Takuma offered.**_

_**" A-are you sure?"**_

_**" Ye-"**_

_**" I'll do it. She is my god daughter." kaito said.**_

_**" Okay." Once takuma said okay yuuki pounced on kaito. " Yuuki you're going to kill him."**_

_**" It's okay. I'll give her anything. Even if it means dying in the process." Kaito soon died after that. **_

_**" Well now its me, kaname, yuuki, senri, and takuma." Headmaster said. " So with that being said, heres what we should do. Two people share the king size bed in one of the rooms and the other three gets the room with three twin size beds being that there are only three bedrooms and one bathroom."**_

_**" Okay. I call dibs ont the king size bed!" Yuuki shouted.**_

_**" I'm with yu-" takuma was interrupted by senri.**_

_**" No. I'm with yuuki."**_

_**" I think that we purebloods should stick together." I commented.**_

_**" Nuh Uh! I'm her uncle so I should be with yuuki."**_

_**" Okay lets do this then." Senri said. " We draw straws. The one with the smallest straw gets yuuki. Got it?"**_

_**" Yea."**_

**After they drew straws:**

_**" So it looks like I won." I gloated and got back some mumbled incoheretent words.**_

_**" HELL NO! UNCLE, PLEASE! DON'T LET ME SLEEP WITH THAT STUPID ASS PUREBLOOD!" Yuuki begged.**_

_**" See! She wants her uncle so what do you say kaname?"**_

_**" No."**_

_**" WHY!"**_

_**" Because I won fair and square also, yuuki you're a pureblood as well so quit compla-" I was cut off by yuuki putting the bloody rose to my head and artemis sythe to my neck drawing blood.**_

_**" If you call me a pureblood one more time I swear to god i'm gonna kill you. You DO NOT want to fuck with me. When I say that i'm going to do something I do i-"**_

**CRASH! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG!**

_**"WHAT THE HELL!" Takuma screamed.**_

_**" Hey! Hurry! Into the closet in yuuki and kanames room." Senri rushed us and we all ran torward me and yuukis new bedroom, locked the door behind us then realized that once again yuuki went missing. Yuuki! Where are-"**_

_**" Wait! Open the door!" Yuuki screamed while banging on the door but stopped when senri opened and she ran inside and locked it once more. " Thanks!"**_

_**" Okay! In the closet!" Headmaster screamed.**_

_**" No way." Yuuki declined.**_

_**" Why?"**_

_**" Because R Kelly might jump out of there!" Just like that, I hit the floor laughing along with takuma, senri and headmaster." What! It's true! You know? Fuck it! in the god damn closet."**_

_**" Hai!" We all said in unsion and got in there and locked ourselves in it.**_

_**" I can't see! Why are there so many coats?" I screamed.**_

_**" Hey guys! I found an door all the way at the back of the closet! Bur I feel some cold breeze emanating from it, so everyone grab a coat!" Instructed headmaster and we all complied and made our way torwards him. " Okay. On the count of three everyone run inside."**_

_**" One." Senri said boredly.**_

_**"* Yawn* Two." Yuuki said boredly while yawning.**_

_**" Three!" Takuma, headmaster, and myself all shouted while ruuning in only to fall face first in snow. I went in deeper because yuuki stepped on me while senri stepped on takuma. After they got off of us, Senri helped us up while yuuki just stood there dumbstruck.**_

_**" WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Yuuki yelled.**_

_**" Oh! Oh! I know! We're in Narnia! I've watched narnia so many times so I know what about to come next. That horse/man thingy is supposed to come and ask for our help an-" Headmaster was cut off by having the hooded guy riding on that horse/man thingy that headmaster was talking about plunge a spear into his chest.**_

_**" NOOOOOOOO! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" Yuuki broke down crying. I tried to comfort her but she snapped and lunged torwards the hooded man with her artemis sythe. The minute their sythes clashed with each other, all hell broke loose. They just kept up the same routine; attack, dodge, pant, attack, kick, trip, punch. However, they were both equally matched but yuuki had more skill and expeience than him until that hore/man tried to kick her, which it did. That kick sent yuuki into senri but that didn't stop her and soon, senri joined the fight while me and takuma stood there amazed by yuukis power. She chopped off the horse/mans head with her hand and senri blood whipped the hooded guy but didn't lay a single blow on him. Yuuki however, she cause both destruction and damage. After a while, the hooded guy disappeared only to come back with an whole army. "OH SHIT! RUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"**_

_**Three days later"**_

_**We all found an nice, comfy, secluded mansion and stayed their. We all fought over who gets to have the king size bed with yuuki once again until shizuka appeared.**_

_**" What are you people fighting about?" Shizuka asked.**_

_**" We're fighting to see who gets to sleep with yuuki in the master room." Takuma replied idiotically.**_

_**" Oh. Why would you want to sleep witha slut when you could sleep with someone worth your whil- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shizuka sreamed by yuuki sanking her fangs into her neck.**_

_**" Finally she dies. And yuuki is not a slut shizuka. You are." Senri and I said in unison before shizuka turned to dust.**_

_**" That was the worse meal I have ever had but, her blood was still good though along with her power. Well i'm going to sleep. Sayonara." Yuuki said boredly.**_

_**" So, whos sleeping with yuuki?" Takuma asked.**_

_**" It should be me for I won once again and you lost."**_

_**" Fine.' Senri growled in defeat.**_

_**" Goodnight. See you all in the morning." I yawned and went straight to my room only to stop in front of it because I heard nothing but sobs, curses, and things breaking. That was when I realized that is was yuuki and remembered what happened to her uncle. **_

_**" Yu-" I was cut off by yuuki yelling at me from the inside.**_

_**" GO AWAY!" **_

_**CRASH! She broke another object however i entered the room despite the fact that she told me to go away but seriously. What did she expect? Me to leave a crying, heartbroken, lonely girl all alone where she can easily commit susicide or homicide just because she told me to leave her alone? No! I'm not that kind of man. A man who leaves a girl crying to me is fucked up and he has a little dick. So I made my way over to her, knelt down before her, and hugged her tightly. She kicked, punched, shouted, cursed, struggled, she even bit me, but I didn't let her go. It took her forty-minutes just to calm down and give up. FORTY-MINUTES! I mean come on! You hate me that much.**_

_**" Yes I do." She answered my thoughts which made me chuckle. " What?"**_

_**" Haven't you ever learned that it's not good to read other people thoughts?" I asked and she just shrugged it off and I chuckled again. That was when she yawned that I realized that we were still on the floor. " Are you tired? Would you like for me to put you in the bed?"**_

_**" No dick sherlock. That's i'm yawning. And yes..." She paused and she smiled faintly which made me become awestruck. Her smiles are so beautiful. She should smile more often but even when she's not smiling, she is still my angel... scratch that. She is an angel. Oh how I wish she was my angel and mine alo-" yes I would like for you to put me into bed." She looked up blushing at me which made me smile an sincere smile at her.**_

_**" Yes... my lady." I said and she giggled. Once I put her in the bed, I felt real lonely all of a sudden. Like as if there was now a huge void in my chest which she can only close back up. It wasn't until I realized that I was still beside her that I realized I was staring at her the whole time. Just like that I looked away, got up, and started to walk away but stopped when she called my name.**_

_**" Kaname?" Yuuki said shyly. '** Did she just... Did she just say my first name instead of my last?' **" Yes I did say your first name. I-is there a-a-a p-problem with that?"**_

_**" No. So, what can I do for you?" I asked now looking at her from over my shoulder to see that she was right behind me and was tugging on my shirt like a five years old and her whole face, ears, and neck was brighter than a strawberry.**_

_**" um, I-I was wondering, uumm, i-if y-you would l-l-like to share t-t-the bed with m-m-m-me." She studdered and looked up at me with her big auburn eyes. I just stared back wide eyed and my mouth gaped. " I-I mean y-y-you d-don't have to if you don't w-want to-o. I was only trying to be-"**_

_**" Alright." I agreed. Now it was her turn to stare at me wide eyed and mouth gaped slightly making her look utterly beautiful.**_

_**" W-what?"**_

_**" I'll sleep with you... And not like that.'**_

_**" O-oh! Okay." She turned to leave but I gripped her hand before she could even walk which made her fall into my chest. Her back was against my chest and she looked up only to see my chocolate eyes staring back her but longingly while hers just stared back questiongly and confusingly. " Um. What are you do-."  
She was cut off by me kissing her. It wasn't until five minutes later that she decided to kiss back. I turned her around so that her chest was now pressed against my chest and I deepened the kiss while she wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes while I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. Five minutes later into the kiss, we both needed to come up for air, so I broke the kiss and put my forehead on her and she giggled while panting. Two minutes later she kissed me again but this time, I picked her bridal style whilst walking to the bed and layed her down. I quickly threw off my shirt revealing to her my sweet six pack and biceps. I don't know how and why I started to flex but it got her to stare and giggle which made me happy. So I used my pureblood powers to hurry into the bed and cuddle with yuuki. MY Yuuki! As I cuddled with her she turned herself to face and rested her head on my chest and sighed deeply and happily and smiled against my chest and thats when I flexed, this time on purpose, again only to recieve a playful shove and growl from my new lover.**_

_**" Yuuki?"**_

_**" Hm?"**_

_**" I love you." I simply said. Said girl in my arms looked up completely flushed and instantly locked eyes with mine. Auburn irises locked with chocolate irises. We stayed like that for a long time because I realized that the moon was out now but she looked away but she wrapped her arms around me so suddenly that I hadn't the time to catch up with my mind about what was happening. She climbed on top of me and kissed me. It wasn't until seconds later that I had finally caught up with my mind which told me we was kissing so I deepend the kiss but she forced her tounge through. Mind you, I still had my arms wrapped around her waist but it moved when she climbed ontop of me so right now it's resting on her ass whilst her legs are on either side of my hips.**_

_**" I love you too kaname." Yuuki said, softly brushing her lips against my lips in a soft, whisper-ish, and to me it sounded like it, seductive tone. She yawned once more along with me and laid back down on her side of the bed but was still cuddling with me while her left leg was straddling my hips. That is the last thing I remember before everything went black and sleep took me but not before I cold hear what yuuki said. " See you in a few kaname."**_

_**Twelve hours later:**_

_**I woke up to the feeling that something wet was dripping on me but I ignored it. A second later it happened again but this time I smelt blood and not just any blood, it smelt like senris blood. So I opened my eyes only to see senris head on the roof! Just like that panic washed over me for I then realized that yuuki was no longer in my arms. I looked around the room and found nothing and noone so I ran out the room constantly screaming takumas name. I looked in everyroom and still didn't find takuma until I ran outside. the minute I left the house I saw takumas clothes and blood splattered across the tree. I stayed that way for five minutes and anger got the best of me until I heard something coming from my room. I hoped it was yuuki because as I was looking for takuma I was looking for yuuki as well. I ran faster than the flash to my room only to find nothing but a note sitting on the table stand thats next to yuukis side of the bed. I picked it up and read it swiftly. The note** read;  
_" If you wish to see your beloved yuuki again I suggest you leave Narnia and come back to the mansion that you left for narnia from. Also You have until 1:40 P.M. for it is only 1:22.  
P.S: Look behind you.  
Sincerely, Hooded _Woman" __**Just like that I turned around to see the hooded ma- I mean **_**Woman, _apparently, smirking at me from under the hood and swung her sythe at me but luckily I dodged it and took off running._**

* * *

**_Zero: WTF!_**

**_Yuuki: I agree with zero. Why the cliffhanger._**

**_Aidou and takuma: I hate you._**

**_Suukifan4eva: I love you. But the reason for the cliffhanger is because I'm making this chapter too long soooo, some of it had to gooooo._**

**_Kaname: -_-... Screw you._**

**_Suukifan4eva: You know what kaname, Fuck you! Imma zeki, suuki, yaidou, kauuki, and OCXYuuki fans. The only reason i'm writing a kaname and yuuki fanfic was because if I made this a zeki, Zero would be way out of character so fuck you! I'm only a fan of yume a little bit. Now shut up!_**

**_Kaname: 0_0. Im sorry._**

**_Suukifan4eva: You better be. I'm daddy up in here._**

**_Zero: You? Daddy? Hah! Don't make me laugh._**

**_Suukifan4eva: You know what? For that i'm not adding no zeki moments. I was going to do it but now fuck you. Yaidou moments in either the next chapter or the next after that. Yes aidou, you have replaced zero. Congratulations!_**

**_Zero : Wait! I'm sor-_**

**_Suukifan4eva and Aidou: R&R. Ja Ne! Daisuki Da yo!_**

**_Zero: Wait!_**


	5. AUTHORS NOTICE!

**_Authors Notice: Hey Minna! I know that I have not been updating in awhile but I have A verr good excuse so before you all get your pitch-forks and guns and whatever weapons you want to use, just let me explain!_**

**_Primer reason- First reason in spanish: My little brother broke my glasses which was on my dresser so I do not know how he got ahold of it while I was talking to some of my friends._**

**_Segundo reason- Second reason in spanish: They needs to be fixed. I mean sure I can see just fine without them but I use my glasses for reading for I am a near seer and if I have my glasses the less mistakes I will have. I mean sure I have a few mistakes and errors but just imagine what will happen if I try to make a new chappie without them. The only reason for why I didn't mess up yet- key word _**_Yet!**-**__** Is because I'm having my little sister re-read what I wrote for she is also a writer on fanfiction but she's doing a yaoi fanfic.**_

_**Tercer reason- Third reason in spanish:**__** Well, just when I had got finish with of my VK Story; my computer broke down and everything I did was erased and I couldn't remember anything of the sort that I wrote.**_

_**So, now you understand the reasons for why I haven't been publishing recently.**_

_**Cuarto reason- Fourth reason in spanish: Oh! I almost forgot another and final reason! I have been very busy with my summer job sooo, yea! Thats why!**_

_**Now if you'd all excuse me, I have to go explain my reason for why I haven't updated my other story for a long time.**_

_**Ja Mitta! **_

_**OH! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS STORY, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE HELP ME THINK OF A GOOD NAME FOR YAGARIS SON AS I HAVE FOREMENTIONED IN CHAPTER THREE FOR HIS SON IS THE OC! ALL THOUGHTS WILL BE RESPECTED AND WILL GO INTO HIGH CONSIDERATION! SO PLEASE... HELP ME!**_


	6. Kanames Daydream and Nightmare Pt:ll

**A/N: Kay! So heres part two of part one. We will finally discover who the mysterious lady is. If you have, Congratulations. If you haven't, well, better luck next time! Now on with the story or in this case, a cover-up. Also, I will now be updating, or atleast try to update, every friday, saturday, or sunday! So keep a look-out for new chapters. Today or tomorrow will be the only exception. Ja na minna!**

* * *

**I ran, not even caring whether I was going the wrong way or not. I soon came across two black doors and hesitated until I saw the hooded woman coming at me with full speed so I hopped my ass swiftly into the doors and heard a grunt and a loud thud coming from where she was coming torwards me. That was when I noticed that I was in some dark room with a lot of coats in it so I exited and realized that I was back in my old room away from narnia. When I checked my watch, it read; ' 1:38 P.M.' _Oh Shit! I ran around the whole house until I saw a bright grey light coming from under two doors at the bottom of the basement. Not caring, I ran in and found the hooded woman once more but this time she was sitting on a huge throne._**

**_" Damn! Right on time too! So, why're you here?" She asked playfully._**

**_" Bitch! I am here for Yuuki! Who else?"_**

**_" Um, me?"_**

**_" No." I rejected simply and she pouted then out of nowhere, started laughing._**

**_" Awwww. You're no fun. At least Aidou was fun. He actually made it even funnier when killing him. Even when that bat came for akatsuki, I was having fun just sitting back and watching. So, did you like your doll? I realized that you didn't take it. I even made it especially for you." _**

**_" What doll?" I asked through gritted teeth._**

**_" Oh! Ruka! Shes the doll I made for you. Speaking of dolls, why don't you be a doll and bring you sexy ass over here? I really killed everyone just so it can be the two of us alone, with noone to bother us and we could do whatever we please with each other. Hit, play, chase, tag, rape, kill, shave, burn, bathe. Anything, you name it._**

**_" I only want yuuki."_**

**_" And I only want you."_**

**_" Too bad. I want yuuki."_**

**_" Sorry. I really don't take no for an answer. Its either you comply with my rules or I force you. Which one... Kaname-sama?"_**

**_" No!"_**

**_" Woops. wrong answer." Just as she said it I was kicked into the next room and she suddenly held me by my throat up against a wall and that was when I saw it. Her eyes were a crimson red and she was wearing red lipstick also, for someone who was holding me up in the air and by my throat at that, she was very short. So with that being said, I reached my hand for her hood and just as I thought I had succeeded and was about to get ready to pull it off, she kneed me in my balls and threw upwards sending me in someones room. But I realized, I was in my room at the mansion. After I recovered I got up and tried to run but she came through the door and attacked me, well, tried to attack me but I jumped out the window and ran. I ran and ran until I reached the place where I had met the sycho bitch but I stopped abrubtly when I heard cello playing but this time it was more sadder and it sounded like the person playing it was broken inside and out and was even more lonely. As I slowly turned I saw the hooded girl but she was still playing but was staring at me through the hood. I saw her lips, nose, and cheek but not her eyes. I noticed that she was no longer wearing red lipstick but this time it was black and she had tears profusely streaming down her cheeks and her eyes was no longer a bloodshot red so I couldn't see it anymore. Before I could even think about anything else she stopped playing and I ran. I ran like an mouse trying to escape from a catr or human but to no avail got captured by, in this case of mine, the cat herself, the cat is the hooded women. She jumped in front of me making me stop." You hate me that much?"_**

**_" Yes." I answered simply. I really did hate her. She killed takuma and senri. She killed aidou and headmaster. And because she kiled headmaster, she made yuuki cry and killed yagari. She kiled ruka, rima, sayori, kain, zero. and ichiru. She also has yuuki who is probably dead right now. " Where is yuuki?"_**

**_" ..."_**

**_" Hello?"_**

**_" ..."_**

**_" What did you do to yuuki?"_**

**_" ..."_**

**_" Bitch! If you don't answer me-"_**

**_" I killed her."_**

**_" No." I said softly and sadly._**

**_" Yes, yes I did. With that being said..." She took out her bloody rose gun and tried to shoot at me but I dodged it. " It's your turn to die. I did all of this for us and here you are just rejecting me. But, sadly i'm over you. Now die... Kuran."_**

**_" What the hell did you expect? For me to love you just because you ask me to? Just because we only met once and I didn't see your face and because I heard you play your cello? Nuh uh, I don't think so-."_**

**_" But you did it for yuuki though." Once she said that I remembered how I came to love yuuki and I went wide eyed. " You loved her despite the fact that she hated you. You loved her just because you heard her voice and saw her eyes and heard her sing and play still doll with her cello. And now that its me, you don't want to love me. But I don't care anymore. I'm used to being alone and so, thats what i'm going to get and your going to get what you want; to be with yuuki. Now stay still and die. The more you coward and run, the longer it'll take for you to see yuuki in the afterlife." Despite the fact that she is offering me an once in the life time chance to be with yuuki, I can't take the offer except for just running. After a while she must've gotten sick of me running for she kicked me so hard that I went flying into a window. I was so dizzy that I didn't realize that I was back in my dorm room at cross academy. I stood only to be knocked on my bed with a big gash in my arm with a crimson liquid just oozing out like a running faucet. Just like that, just from seeing blood oozing out of me, I snapped and attacked. Just as she was running torwards me, I dodged but this time kicked her in her throat and sent her to the wall and before she even removed herself from the wall, I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her so hard to the floor that it made a huge crater. I squeezed her neck harder and just watched her struggle and pry at my left hand for me to release her as I used my other hand to grasp her hood. The minute I grasped it, she stopped struggling and just smirked at me._**

**_" What's the smirk about?"_**

**_" You really do love yuuki don't you?"_**

**_" I thought I made that obvious. Yes I do."_**

**_" I see." Was all she said before she kissed me. I just sat there in shock until I realized what happened and got angry and pushed her away. " If you're going to kill me I suggest you hurry up and pull off my hood since you've been trying to see what's under the hood for awhile now."_**

**_" Fine." I said as I pulled off the hood. Once I pulled off the hood, I jumped back in fright and regret and sorrow. The girl under the hood was yuuki. " Y-yuuki?"_**

**_" Yes?" She asked, trying to be sweet._**

**_" Why? You killed everyone! Your uncle, step-father, Akatsuki, Takuma, Zero, Ichiru, Rima, Ruka, Sayori, Senri, and Aidou! What the fuck is wrong with you- thats why you kept disappearing?"_**

**_" Ding, Ding! We have a winner! I killed everyone and I already told you why kaname." She said, advancing torwards me as I just backed away. She then tried to touch my face but I slapped her hand away. " Whats wrong? You don't want me to touch you anymore?"_**

**_" You're damn right I don't want you to touch me anymore! You killed everyo-"_**

**_" You didn't have a problem with me touching you nor kissing you last night now did you?"_**

**_" THATS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WAS A SYCHOPATHIC BITCH!" Just as I said it and looked into her eyes, she pulled back and covered her face with her hair._**

**_" I'm glad I know how you feel kuran. Now, roll over and die. I can't believe I ever fell for you." She said, although I only heard something breaking and cracking and her sadness through her voice an words._**

**_" What? You expect me to just let you have your way with me and kill me? Nuh uh I don't think so."_**

**_" That wasn't a request. In fact, it's far from it. It's more like me telling you what i'm going to do. Now,__ Shime!" (_ **A/N: Just incase everybody forgot what shime means; it means _Die _in japanese. I have SPOKEN!)**_ She shot her bloody rose gun at me as I dodged. She kept on shooting at me while I dodged everyone and thats when she ran out of bullets, so I used that to my advantaged and lunged myself at her. But to my dismay, She whipped out artemis and swung torwards me causing a big and deep wound on my chest. Just like that everything was beginning to blur and the only thing I saw was a heartbroken, sad, and crying yuuki as she watched my very existence just die out and my blood ooze out." I did all of this for us, and this is how it turned out. I loved a kuran and ended up heartbroken. Oh well, I got to do what I've been yearning to do in the past just like how I killed your uncle and cousin kuran. I killed you. The last existence who carried ridos blood. I would sit back and watch you die but, I must leave for if I stay, I will regret what I did. Now, bye kaname. Don't expect to see me in the afterlife." Just like that, she disappeared out of my sight. Once gone from my sight, I died. Or so I thought._**

Five days later; In the afternoon:

**_I woke up, gasping for air, and with a numb feeling. No matter what I did to calculate what had happened, no memories would come._ _After a good five minutes, I was able to feel my toes and fingers curl up. After that I was able to move my head and neck and move my hips; yes I could wind big woop! Anyways, I was soon able move my legs, arms, buttcheeks, and soon my whole body but now I regret living terribly. The minute I stood-_**

**_BAM!_**

**_My __memories__ came back and I really felt like dying. The one I love, the one who killed everybody, the one who_ **I _**wanted to kill, left me here to die but she left with a broken heart, pain, anger, betrayal, and most of all what she has been feeling since the day she turned five, sad and lonielness. And now here I am alone, sitting on my ass while the love of my life is somewhere out of my reach and probably hates me just like before and with another man. With that thought in mind, I abrubtly stood up and made my way outside to start my hunt for yuuki and convince her that I love her and that I was just angry and sad at the moment. Just as I was about to leave, or in this case throught the broken wall where yuuki sent me through with her kick, I realized that my clothes were shredded to barely nothing. With that being said and since I was in my dorm room, I went to my closet and threw on some black jeans and a black button down shirt that I didn't care to button but not before I took a shower. Just like that I threw on my black sneakers and only buttoned up a few buttons which only left my abdomen and chest showing and left for my search for yuuki. Until I fell face first into the ground and was blinded by the damn sun. I stayed like that for a good ten minutes. After the ten minutes I slowly got up and and tried to get my eyes adjusted to the light for I have been in the darkness for who knows how long, so it took me longer than I had anticipated. Once I was able to move and see however I wanted to, the thought dawned on me. How in hells name was I supposed to find yuuki? I let out a big sigh and sat down to think. I sat there for thirty minutes because by the time I finally got up I was cramped and the sun had just started going down. Anyways, I went to yuukis room because I plan to sniff her out being that I can go wolf so once I find her scent, i'm going after her and try to explain everything to her because knowing yuuki, she won't gave me a second to speak much to my dismay. When I went to yuukis room, I ended up blowing a hole through the wall. I swear yuuki is one smart son-of-a-bitch. She burned everything that was in her room and she took her cellos with her and the smoke and fire erased her scent meaning that I couldn't sniff her out. Just as I was throwing a rampage and heading out of her room, I saw a shiny thing on her floor. So, I did what any normal person would do when they see something shiny on a floor. I picked it up. When I picked it up, I realised that it was a ring with a big red gem on it and on the sides it had a name carved into it which said '**Yagari.T. I love you yuuki**'. Yagari huh? I smelt it and much to my surprise and happiness, I smelt yuuki. Just like that, I went wolf and put the ring on my tail -being that the ring could fit on it- and ran out of the building following my yuukis scent.**_

Three Days later; Puerto Rico:

_**The minute I got off the plane, I went to the nearest five star hotel, checked out a room, ate alot of food, devoured a human - by accident-, and collapsed on my queen sized bed for I didn't take the time to rest since I first left Cross Academy on the hunt for yuuki. I followed yuukis scent all the way here to paris and much to my dismay, her scent and trail ends here. Just as my eyes began to drop, I saw a figure walking torwards and it was talking but the sounds was muffled. The only words I caught were '**Kaname Kuran... you're here?...Shouldn't have come...will pay the price.' **and that was when I passed out.**_

Twelve Hours Later:

**_I awoke to having the feeling that someone was staring at me. With that being said, I opened one eye lazily to see a girl with black hair with white strands put up into a messy bun with icy-blue eyes staring at me with a faint blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a maids uniform as well. '_**_Great. Another stalker. Can't these sluts just leave me alone?**' I thought distustingly. " Can I help you miss? And why are you in my room staring at me as if i'm some type of dead god?" '** I know that i'm a god but still, It doesn't give this tramp a right to stare at me while i'm asleep. It's creepy!'_

**_" Oh! Ummm, sorry. I didn't mean to."_**

**_" What are you doing in my room?"_**

**_" Oh! Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Haruhi Shijiru. I'm in here because i'm the maid and I figured that this room was empty because no matter how many times I knocked, nobody answered and because the door was unlocked so I just helped myself in here."_**

**_" Okay haruhi. My name is Kaname Kuran. Now, why were you staring at me while I slept? Thats awfully rude and creepy."_**

**_" Uuuuummmm. When I saw you I just couldn't help myself and-"_**

**_" And you figured that it was okay to stare at a sleeping man who could be a rapist, murderer, sadist, masochist, pervert, stalker, or anything?" I said now sitting up with both eyes open and locked on haruhi._**

**_" Uuuumm... gomen. I really couldn't help mysel-Wait! Did you say that your name was Kaname Kuran?" She said with disbelief in her voice and eyes as she avoided my gaze._**

**_" Yes I did. I'm pretty sure that you have heard of the kurans so yeah. You're looking at the last Kuran."_**

**_" I see. Sorry for staring at you kaname. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to move onto the next room being that this room is clean." She said as she straightened her back and left the room. ' _**_Hhhmmmmm... that was strange.**' I thought as I sent a blood wolf after haruhi to watch her just incase she knows yuukis whereabouts and I don't have to go searching for her. Well, I have to go search for her no matter wha-**_

" Hoy en las noticias 12. Yuuki Kurosu se presentará su última canción en Madison Square Garden!" **( A/N: I chose Madison Times square because I don't really know much about the concerts in Puerto Rico.)**

_**Okay being that I speak spanish I know every last thing the news lady said which was**_** ;** 'Today on News12. Yuuki Kurosu will be performing her latest song at Madison Square Garden!' _**Okay so she's just telling everybody that yuuki will be perfor-Wwwwwhhhhaaaattttt? Shit! I gotta start paying more attention to things like this! She better say what time yuukis performing so I can go and where the hell do I get the tickets from. **_

" _Usted puede conseguir el entradas fuera en línea pero date prisa! Sólo una persona puede conseguir el boleto backstage para ver Yuuki Kurosu! Llame al 1-800-572-0092 para conseguir las entradas aquí! Sin embargo, si usted desea conseguir fuera en línea, y luego ir a Noticias 12 en línea! Esto ha sido Angel Rosario en Noticias 12. El concierto comienza a las 5:45 y termina a las 6:45 "**  
**_' You can get the tickets online, but hurry! Only one persom can get the backstage ticket to see Yuuki Kurosu! Call 1-800-572-0092 to get the tickets here! However, if you wish to get it online, then go to News 12 Online! This has been Angel Rosario on News 12. The concert begins at 5:45 and ends at 6:45.' _**By the time angel said the website to go on, I was at my laptop on the said website. I quickly purchased my ticket but that was when a big box came up on the screen saying**_** '** Congratulations! You are winner of the Backstage Ticket to see Yuuki Kurosu Backstage! Please enter your name here and phone-number! Grasias!' _**So yea, do you see how when cartoon characters jump around the whole room in joy? Yeah, well thats what i'm doing right now, well, after I complete the following information. Now, it's time to look my best for yuuki tonight. I'm also gonna have to prepare myself for the long battle and emotional phases dats gonna take place later on.**_

TBC

* * *

**Lilly: So what did everyone think?**

**Zero: Why did you stop it there? And why did I have to die! Why couldn't Kuran die?**

**Yuuki: Yea. Why did zero, headmaster, ichiru, takuma, akatsuki, yagari, and everyone else?**

**Kaname: I'm happy everybody else is dead. It saves me all the trouble but, really. Shiki? You had to kill shiki? Why shiki of all people? but once again thanks.**

**Yuuki and Zero: Fuck you Kuran!**

**Shiki: -_- not cool man.**

**Lilly: Gomen shiki. I might bring you back in part three. Thats the only reason for why I ended it here.**

**Shiki: Oh. Okay. Now I love you again. So, when is the OC coming in?**

**Yuuki: Yea, I wanna know!**

**Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru: As do I.**

**Lilly: Well, he'll be coming in the chapter after part three I think. I'm not too sure as to when to bring him in.**

**Ruka: Well can't you and headmaster Cross just tell us his name atleast?**

**Lilly and Headmaster: If I tell you his name it won't be a surprise.**

**Ruka: :p**

**Lilly: Also I'd like to thank those who gave me their opinions on what the OC's name should be.**

**Rima and Shiki: So, when are we gonna wrap this up? Because unlike some people...Lilly, Zero, Ichiru, Headmaster, Ruka, Yagari, and many more... We have lives.**

**Everybody except rima and shiki: FUCK YOU! GO CUT YOURSELVES IN SOME ALLEYWAY YOU EMOTIONLESS FUCKS!**

**Kaname: And for that cousin, im taking away all your pocky.**

**Shiki: Wait! No! I'm not playing kaname-**

**Sayori and Yuuki: R&R Minna! GoodNight!**

**Shiki: Wait!~**


	7. Kanames Daydream and Nightmare Pt:lll

Lilly: Ohiyo Minna! Okay, I know that I've broken my promise about updating on friday,saturday, or sunday.

Zero: You goddamn right you broke your fucking promise.

Yuuki: Yup!

Lilly: I have an excuse!

Kaname: You always have excuses.

Shiki, rima, ruka, OC, and Akatsuki: True.

Lilly: Fuck you all! Anyways, I haven't been updating because of work and apparentely whenever im about to start people wanna start coming to my house and bother me.

Yuuki: Then tell them that I said to FUCK OFF!

Everybody excluding Yuuki, Shiki, and Aidou: O_O'

Ichiru: I never expected that from Yuuki.

Aidou and Shiki: We did -_-.

Lilly: Oh! Good News!

Everybody: What?

Lilly: Some of the people that died will be coming back!

Everybody: Yay!~... Wait... Who?

Lilly: Read and find the hell out!

Shiki: I know for sure that I'm coming back. You said so yourself lilly. You said it in the last chapter.

Lilly: Right! Atleast everybody knows one of them! Oh! I'm thinking about doing a bleach and inuyasha crossover. If not them, then, inuyasha and vampire knight or vampire knight and Ouran Highschool Host Club! Or I might just settle for a vocaloid story. Now on with the sto-

Hitachiin Twins: Sweet! You're doing a crossover with us in it!?

Vampire Knight Crew and Lilly: WTF!? Where did you two ass wipes come-

Tamaki Suoh: Yaaaaayyyyy~! Lilly and yuuki are my new daughters along with haruhi!

Lilly, Haruhi, and Yuuki: What!? We have to start-

Honey: Hey Lil-chan. Haru-chan, and Yui-chan would you like to have some cake with me? (" No.") Oh, well Lil-chan has re-done some of the chapters! So, enjot Lil-chans story and go over every chapter! Usa-chan loves you so does Takashi! Right Takashi (" Yeah.") I love you! And also this is the last part of Kana-kuns' Daydream! Yay! Now lets' have some Cake!

Vampire knight crew: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Recap:** _" Usted puede conseguir el entradas fuera en línea pero date prisa! Sólo una persona puede conseguir el boleto backstage para ver Yuuki Kurosu! Llame al 1-800-572-0092 para conseguir las entradas aquí! Sin embargo, si usted desea conseguir fuera en línea, y luego ir a Noticias 12 en línea! Esto ha sido Angel Rosario en Noticias 12. El concierto comienza a las 5:45 y termina a las 6:45 "_  
_' You can get the tickets online, but hurry! Only one persom can get the backstage ticket to see Yuuki Kurosu! Call 1-800-572-0092 to get the tickets here! However, if you wish to get it online, then go to News 12 Online! This has been Angel Rosario on News 12. The concert begins at 5:45 and ends at 6:45.' By the time angel said the website to go on, I was at my laptop on the said website. I quickly purchased my ticket but that was when a big box came up on the screen saying ' Congratulations! You are winner of the Backstage Ticket to see Yuuki Kurosu Backstage! Please enter your name here and phone-number! Grasias!' So yea, do you see how when cartoon characters jump around the whole room in joy? Yeah, well thats what i'm doing right now, well, after I complete the following information. Now, it's time to look my best for yuuki tonight. I'm also gonna have to prepare myself for the long battle and emotional phases dats gonna take place later on._

* * *

**_Okay, its now five'O'clock and im done with everything. Well... being that I know that yuuki won't give the chance to explain things and she'll try to kill me the minute she sees me or after everybody leaves the building, I happened to have 'stumbled' across headmasters weapons inorder to defend myself. However, I always look my best when going to crowded areas like this concert. I'm wearing a tan coloured jacket that is unzipped with deep pockets on either side along with a black T-shirt that has a deep V in it showing off my chest and it's also skintight. I am also wearing grey baggy jeans that showoff a little of my red silk Ralph Lauren Boxers along with mahogany coloured combat boots that stop at my ankles and is currently hidden under my pants and is surprisingly comfy. My hair is pushed back with the exception of a curly strand of hair which is hovering my left eye. Despite the clothes that I am wearing I have my weapons hidden inside my jacket. Now I wonder what time it i- OH SHIT ITS 5:22 I GOTTA GET GOING! Now I'm going to do something that headmaster told me to say the next time I use my vampire speed: " Vampire Away!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Im only doing this because this was headmasters wish exactly five minutes before he died however you wouldn't know because of a certain author who didn't write it.  
_(**Lilly: Fuck you kaname!  
Zero: He's right and for me to be sayin that he is right then that should tell you something stupid.  
Kaname: Okay we have a audience who is waiting to see what is going to happen ne-  
Yuuki: Yeah! Why write it now?  
Ichiru and Aidou: Because she is an idiot.  
Shiki: I want to finish reading this chapter. It's awesome!  
Rima: Oh shut up! You're only kissing her ass because she is bringing you back along with some other people.  
Shiki and OC:... SWAG!  
Lilly: The reason for why im just writing this is because it just came to mind.  
Kaname: Fuck all of you and lets get back to my fucking daydream.  
Zero, Ichiru, OC, Yagari, and Kaito: Fuck you bitch!  
OC: Enjoy the story :D!**)****  
**_**Now it's time for me to get leave or in zero language; It's time to get the fuck up outa here! Being that I was in rush I failed to notice the maid standing outside of my door watching me.**_

**Someones POV:**

_" Okay. He has just left the building." **A female voice came from the other end of the phone.**_

_"** I see. Thank you Haruhi** (A/N: Rings a bell?).** You have been a great help now I want you to change your appearance and get here before Kaname. After all we don't want him to miss the grand finish, do we?" I replied with a smirk that would put Ikuto Tsukiyomi to shame.**_

_**" No, No we don't want to miss it master." Haruhi said between giggles.**_

_**" Por favor, date prisa **( Please hurry.)**" With that I ended the phone call with haruhi. now i'm sure you're wondering why the hell did haruhi call me master, well thats simple: I turned her into a level E inorder to save her life because she was literally but-fucked-and-robbed and the rapers slit her throat open being that she saw their faces. Despite the fact that she is my servant or in shizukas words; shes my bitch, I think of her as my daughter an-**_

_**" I hope you're prepared for this, yuuki." An bored male voice interupted my musings.**_

_**" Shiki, i'm more than ready. I purposely left behind uncles weapons and purposely left him alive for this moment. Now, the real question is; Are you sure you want to do this? After all, He's your cousin. I wouldn't mind leaving you alive and letting you live your life."**_

_**" I already told you yuuki, I'm doing this. It's a token of my apreciation for getting me three year supply of pocky and for bronging me back."**_

_**"-_-...Is that all you really care about? Pocky?"**_

_**" Yuuki, yuuki,yuuki, my dear and only cousin. We all know the answer to that question; yes." Rima answered.**_

_**" How long until its time Rima, Ruka, Sayori?" I asked my three best friends.**_

_**" I'd say ten minutes." Yori replied.**_

_**" Also yuuki, what are we going to do about Shizuka? She's dead, we need a replacement, and you are refusing to turn her back alive." Murmured Ruka.**_

_**" Don't worry guys. We already have a replacement and why in hells name would I revive the bitch? I finally killed her and you want me to bring her back? Hell no! Are you forgetting that its her fault for why Maria is dead!?"**_

_**" We agree a hundred percent with you yuuki." Came Zero and Ichirus voice from the door that leads into my room backstage.**_

_**" You were finally able to avenge Maria. Congratulations!" Ichiru praised excitedly which scared the shit out of me and zero. About five seconds later I scooted over to zero.**_

_**" Zero, did you give ichiru more crack or something?" I whispered causing said person to snicker.**_

_**" No. He's just happy because you kissed him."**_

_**" That happened like thirty minutes ago! And it was a kiss on the friggin cheak!" I whispered hoarsely into zeros ear.**_

_**" It's not my prob-"**_

_**" Ladies, you only have two more minutes! Everything is in place and everyone is already here! Chop Chop!" Our gay manager yelled out to us.**_

_**" Sorry...i'm...late...yuuki-sama." Haruhi apoligized between pants and was already dressed in her outfit bent over.**_

_**" Haruhi..." I trailed off.**_

_**" Yes yuuki-sa-AH!" She was interrupted by a newspaper hitting the back of her head making her face plumet to the floor.**_

_**" WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME 'YUUKI-SAMA'!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU BEFORE TO JUST CALL ME 'YUUKI' OR 'ONEE-CHAN'! IF I WANTED YOU TO JUST CALL ME ' YUUKI-SAMA' I WOULD'VE BEEN TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT! So please... just call me 'yuuki', 'yuuki-onee-chan', or just 'onee-chan'. I don't want anybody to think that i'm better than them because i'm a pureblood or because i'm famous. It makes me feel as if i'm all alone again. I...I don't want to feel that way again...I've come so far...so please... just call me yuuki, yuuki-onee-chan, or just onee-chan." I pleaded through tears.**_

_**" Hai... Y-yuuki-onee-chan." Haruhi said with a huge grin on her face.**_

_**" Ummmmm...if you two are done with your sisterly love moments then lets go already we're late." Shiki said while yawning.**_

_**" Hai!"**_

_TIME SKIP: AFTER THE__ CONCERT!;__** (**__**A/N: Did you honestly believe that I was going to have Masqurade Madness actually perform in kanames daydream and he don't even know what kind of songs Yuukis' band make? Oh you're silly!)**_

_**" Yuuki!" I heard an all to familiar voice call out to me.**_

_**" Ohhhh! I see you're alive...**Kuran.**" I spat the name 'Kuran' out and spoke innocentely.**_

_**" You sound happy to hear my voice."**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**" Hahahahaha! You caught me kuran... now what do you want?" I had to force myself to laugh inorder to keep my innocent voice and to not kill him being thats not part of the plan.**_

_**" I think you know what I want...**_**Yuuki."**

**_TICK, TOCK!_**

**_" No, no I don't know what you want kuran." I said while pinning my hair up into a sloppy bun with some strands hanging out of it and through clenched teeth sounding as innocent as I could in this state._**

**_" What I want is-" he started walking torwards my chair. The minute he was infront of me, he got on one knee, grabbed my chin, and pulled me closer to his face to the point where we were mere inches apart. I had to resist the urge to not twitch my eyes however that did not stop me from twitching my fingers. " You."_**

**_TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK, TICK, TICK, TICK, TOCK!_**

**_" _**_Kuran**... If you value your hands I suggest you move them." I said through to clenched teeth as he started moving closer.**_

_**" *Chuckle*Hmmmmm, really?"**_

_**" Yes really."**_

_**" I see. In that case...no."**_

_**SNAP! Thats it he did it now!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**" OI! IF SHE SAID MOVE THEN MOVE KURAN!"**_

**Kaname POV:**

_**BOOM!**_

_**" OI! IF SHE SAID MOVE THEN MOVE KURAN!"**_ _**Surprisingly Zero and Ichiru said that with bloody roses in their hands whilst kicking the door into the wall and creating a huge crater into it.**_

_**" Zero? Ichiru? How are you two alive? If I remember clearly, my dear yuuki here killed you two, did she not?" I asked not aware of the angry girl infront of me who was sending angry waves which successfully went unnoticed by me but apparentely not by ichiru and zero.**_

_**" Do it matter? Point is, we're here now and you're going to die right now!" Zero said as he and his brother tried to shoot me. Key word **_Tried_**. They shot at me but failed miserably as I came at ichiru but he pulled out a Vampire Hunter Katana, which is called Bloody Fang, and moved at pureblood speed against me only to have me repeat the same action. What I had not anticipated and expected was for zero right foot to round-house itself into my abdomen and send me flying to the stage. Thank the heavens that everybody has already cleared the building.**_

_**" House." Ichiru said in a monotone voice and indifferent look on his face while looking straight at the screen.**_

_**" Road-house." Yuuki and Zero added in the same manor.**_

_**" That too." Ichiru added whilst coming at me again. Unluckily for both me and him is that:**_

_**1). I slit ichirus' throat open.**_

_**" ICHIRU! NO!" Yuuki and Zero screamed in agony while Yuuki automatically went to Ichirus' side and disappeared.**_

_**2). That angered both Zero and Yuuki which lead to zero shooting me in my right arm.**_

_**The minute he shot however, my pureblood side didn't like that fact very much for it took a huge blow to its ego. With that being said, my pureblood side went on him tenfold and he did not survive by any means necessary. What I wasn't expecting as well was for me to see the only remainder of my family, Takuma, advancing torwards me with his usual smiling face. I didn't know what to expect for he for he just kept on smiling while waving to me and calling my name and I didn't sense no evil will coming from but, if I know Takuma, Takuma is the type who could hide his evil will and replace it with nothing along with Shiki, Yagari ( If he's drunk or with yuuki), and headmaster. What he did next shocked me-. No shocked is three percent less of how i'm feeling. He actually offered his hand to me and helped me up.**_

_**" Takuma... How are you here? Didn't Yuuki kill you?" I asked while just standing there staring at him. For some reason my instincts kept telling me to kill him but being that i'm so used to ignoring my instintcs, that's exactly what I did. Ignorged it.**_

_**" Yes she did Kaname-kun."**_

**Takumas' POV:**

_**' **How stupid is he? I just told him that yuuki revived me and he is just standing there! This is something that I expect from Aidou. But seriously, Kaname? Hell, even headmaster cross won't do this and he's retarded! Kami have mercy on his soul when I kill him. I mean sure he's my best friend but i'm willing to do anything for yuuki, even if it means killing someone who I hold dear to me despite the fact that she killed me.'** I thought, not even letting my facade slip once.**_

_**" Why're you here Takuma?" He asked while narrowing his eyes at me. **_

_**CRUNCH! MUNCH! CRUNCHY CRUNCH CRUNCH!**_

_' I am going to kill shiki and rima. I mean sure, I know you like pocky but can't that wait?'_

_' Nope.'_

_' What the hell!?'_

**_" Takuma?"_**

**_" Yes?"_**

**_" Why're you here?"_**

**_" Hold on. Someone just texted me." I lied acting as though I was texting someone when i was really just browsing through all my pictures._**

_' Takuma, did you forget that me and rima can read minds?'_

_'...Oops. But still! Are you trying to be figured out by kaname?'_

_' Well i'm not. I'm not too sure about rima.'_

_' I don't care if I be found.'_

_' Okay, so which one of you is attacking first?'_

_' Sh-'_

_' Rima is.'_

_' Hey! What the hell Shiki?'_

_' Well Rima, you know your cue. Oh! And try not to be killed because if you die I don't think shiki will the get chance to kill kaname because yuuki-chan will beat you to it.'_

_' Wai-' _

_' Ja ne Rima. I have to deal with Kaname-kun.'_

_' And I am enjoying the last stick of pocky so bye.'_

_' UGH!'_

**_" Okay with that done. The reason for why i'm here is because i'm doing something for yuuki." I said suddenly serious._****_'_**_ Come on Kaname. Hurry up and figure it out so I can kill you already and go back to yuuki because I know that Akatsuki is with her and if he dare lay a finger on her I will kill him next.'_

**Kanames POV:**

**_Why do I feel as though he is trying to tell me something and as though i'm the butt of the joke? Man I feel like aidou right now. Why is he finally being serious? " What is it that you're doing for her?"_**

**_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH KAMI HE'S STUPID!" laughed out yuuki from one of the back charis in the auditorium._**

**_" Yuu-"_**

**_" Kaname. Shouldn't you be worrying about other things instead of yuuki. After all, you are the one who is in danger right now." Takuma said, cutting me off with a serious voice that does not match his always cheerful personality._**

**_" Oh. And who would be the idiot to actually try and put me in dan-" I cut myself off the minute I saw takuma unsheeth his sword that I just now realized was there._**

**_" *Sigh* I was really hoping that you caught on earlier when you first saw me coming torwards you Kaname. Especially after I told you that Yuuki-chan revived me just like what she did with Zero and Ichiru." He said with his sword finally unsheethed and eyes closed." Oh well. It's my fault for putting so much faith in you. Thats a mistake I will never make again...well, except for Hanabusa-kun. We all know that he may be an idiot, he's actually a smart ass." At this I narrowed my eyes once more and prepared to defend myself because Takuma would go Star Wars and some Ninja Gaiden shit on your ass if your not ready._**

**_" So you mean to tell me that you're doing this because of yuuki?"_**

**_" Nope." When he said that simple word a vein popped out of my head for he was avoiding the question despite the fact he answered._**

**_" Then why!?"_**

**_" Because I want to. I'm willing to do anything for yuuki...even if that means hurting someone dear to me or a stranger, I don't care. Hell, she can tell me to shoot myself in the head and I'd do it. That's how important she is to me. Oh well. I'm done talking. Let's go!" And like that he came at me.  
Just as he appeared before me, I whipped out Bloody Fang and attacked. We clashed metal with metal over and over again. The final time we clashed swords, we crated a crater and broke apart doing a three-hundred-and sixty degrees rotation in the air. The minute I hit the floor I came at him, swinging my sword- for he was still in the sky- just as he saw me, he decided to swing his down. At the powerful contact of our swords - well I put some of my pureblood energy into this attack- Takumas' sword broke and he was left wide open. So, I took that to my advantage and peirced my sword through Takumas' heart._**

**_" TAKUMA!" Just as she screamed it, she appeared before me and punched me through a wall that led me into the hallway. After ten minutes of just sitting there trying to fix my jaw - that she broke and I just fixed- I went to go talk to yuuki however when I got there back on the stage, all I saw was shattered lights, a puddle of blood, a crying and bloody Yuuki, and a smiling, dying Takuma with his bloody hand tenderly wiping yuukis' tears._**

**_" Now, now Yuuki-chan. Please don't cry." He said while coughing blood._**

**_" HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO CRY!? THIS IS THE SECOND TIMEI'M HOLDING A BLOODY PERSON WHOS' BOTH DYING IN MY ARMS AND IS VERY PRECIOUS TO ME!"_**

**_" I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose to kill Kaname. Don't worry... we'll... see each other soon... right?"_**

**_"...Hm."_**

**_"...Promise me something...Y-yuu-chan."_**

**_" Hai?" She said bringing her hand to his that's on her cheek and snuggling into it._**

**_"... Promis-se m-me... that you.. won't do anything... stupid... Kay?"_**

**_" I can't promise you that."_**

**_" O-onegai?'_**

**_".. I-I promise."_**

**_" *Chuckle*Your still the same little stubborn brat that I met in kindergarden, in Akatsukis' arms while sleeping on my birthday. I thought that I was going to live longer than this."_**

**_" W-what're you talking about? Y-you're going to live Taku-kun."_**

**_" Ichijou!" Akatsuki shouted while running torwards Yuuki and said person. Once in arms distance, he sat next to yuuki and pulled her head to his chest._**

**_" A-aku-kun...ta-taku-kun is..is..is..."_**

**_" I know Yuu-Yuu...I know."_**

**_" Hey orange peel!" He grinned wide which made yuuki sob harder and Akatsuki smile in agony._**

**_" What's up bannana."_**

**_" Nothing much.*Chuckle* I lost to hershey bar over there and twix here is keeping me warm and happy as usual. Where's Lemon, Peach, Brownie, Clouds, and Brown Pear?"_**

**_" I don't know. And who is 'Clouds'?"_**

**_"..I-its' the K-kiryuus'." He coughed out, spitting blood on yuukis shirt in the process._**

**_" Taku-kun..." Yuuki dropped her low, her bangs covering her eyes but her tears were falling even faster now._**

**_"...Y-..Yuu-chan?"_**

**_" Hai?"_**

**_" I-I have..a con-confession.." He said while closing his eyes as his breathing became slower and more rasp._**

**_" Ichijou?" _**

**_" I-I'm just..resting. Yuu-chan?" He opened one eye during the last part inorder to see yuukis face._**

**_" This isn't fair! Why does it have to be you!? Why not me!? Aku-kun...You will not fight! I don't care I'm not losing another factor of what's important to me! It's already bad enough that I'm losing Takuma!" Shouted yuuki as she finally went crazy and put a huge crater underneath herself, Akatsuki and Takuma along with another big crater within the first for she punched the floor._**Hard.

_**" Yuu-chan?"**_

_**"...H-hai?" She responded in a high-pitched voice.**_

_**" ...Daisuki da yo!" He grinned a toothy grin and put up the peace sign as he kissed yuuki. After about like two minutes he released and layed back down. " Live you life Yuu-chan. Remember our motto from the fourth grade?"**_

" YOLO= You Only Live Once." _**They both said it together.**_

_**"...Dai..suki...da..yo...Yuu-chan." He breathed out with that same grin on his face and blood spilling from the corner of his lips.**_

_**" I-I love you too Taku-kun." Yuuki said, now holding the hand that was on her cheek in both her hands while holding them tightly to her face. When I tried to move over to her, my feet wouldn't let me.**_

_**" *Chuckle* I know. Bye...bye." He breathed his final breath out.**_

_**" Ichijou?"**_

_**" Taku-kun?"**_

_**" Ichijou-san..." Akatsuki looked away while letting a tear fall from his already watery eyes and holding Yuuki tighter to his chest and started to pet her head softly.**_

_**" Taku-kun?...Takuma-kun?...Takuma?TAKUMA?...WAKE UP!?" She screamed out, which made her pureblood powers go beserk and some of the lights ended up shattering. " Rima..." Rima? Isn't she...Oh.**_

_**" Hai!"**_

**Rimas' POV:**

_' He is going to pay for making my cousin cry and killing Takuma! I don't care if I die in the process of avenging him, I will do it!'_

_' I see.'_

_' Shiki?'_

_' We're having a change of plans now. Kaname shouldn't have done that ESPECIALLY to Takuma and Yuuki was sitting right there when it happened. Luckily for me and him but mainly him, I didn't see much.'_

_' Hn. But what did you mean by " _We're having a change of plans now"?_'_

_' Exactly how it sounds. You're attacking Kaname first are you not?'_

_' Yea.'_

_' I'm jumping in after five minutes and its 7:15 right now so save all your energy but still make an effort to kill him. When I jump in thats when you go all out. Okay?'_

_' Hai.'_

**_" Rima..." Yuuki called out to me._**

_' Gitta go. Five minutes after right?'_

_' Yea.'_

**_" Hai!" I replied jumping up from under the stage which created a hole in it when I was finally in the air above Yuuki, Kaname, Ichijou-san, and Akatsuki. While up there I summoned my electricity from my finger tips and pointed my fingers in Kanames direction. Just as I did that a wave of electricity went out to him. Of course he dodged it but, I guess he didn't know that like shiki, my electricity follows you wherever you go since you're my objected target, with that being said it followed him and this time shocked his but which made him do my favorite dance; The jumping around, patting your buttcheeks while swearing dance! While he was jumping around I took that to my advantage and sent another blast of electricity torwards him but this time he was more aware and came at me. Once within arms length of me he swung the bloody fang sideways which was aiming for my head- but luckily for me, I have been training with yuuki so I know what to do in this situation- however I did a backflip and kicked him in both his balls and atoms apple. When I landed on my feet, I loked at my phone and saw that it read _**_'7:18'** so I got two more minutes until-**_

_**" You should really pay more attention to your opponents especially if your opponents are PUREBLOODS." A deep voice said from behind me, and just the sound of his cocky voice I could tell he was smirking. Without a second thought I quickily turned around to kick him only to have an bullet go through my shoulder. Despite the fact that I just got shot I still kicked him with my now electrified boot in his abdomen which sent ten feet away from me. After I kicked him I jumped back and landed on one knee. **_

_**" Rima!" Yuuki called out to me while holding Takuma in her arms and Akatsuki trying to hold her back from killing kaname on the spot which is whats gonna happen whether I do it or not.**_

_**" I'm alright! It's gonna take some time to heal thoug-"**_

_**" WATCH OUT!" She screamed which made me snap my head up and torwards the direction kaname was in and saw that he was hovering over me with the bloody fang cominng down fast. At this, I was only able to say and think one thing.**_

_**" Shit." I whispered and was about to close my eyes once his sword was five feet away from my face until a blood whip came in contact with his face that gave him a huge gash across his cheek and literally sent him flying and twirling in complete 360 circles. I looked to the roof and saw shiki hanging upside down like a bat with his hands in his pockets while eating pocky.**_

_**"...Yo."**_

_**" Yo. How long have you been up there?"**_

_**" Ever since yuukis concert ended."**_

_**" And you let everything happen?"**_

_**" Not really. When Takuma first started fighting Kaname-" He let himself fall. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he did a complete 180 and landed on his toes softly, not even making a sound. He then started to walk torwards me and once infront of me he helped me up. "- I left to get some pocky. Then when I came back I happened to see Kaname pour some of his pureblood energy into the bloody fang and brake Takuma-sans sword and peirceing his heart with bloody fang. After that I had to resist the urge to kill after I seen the whole thing between yuuki and Takuma. Now, I just stayed up there and waited until it was time to jump in which was why I did so in the first place." He finished while picking me up bridal style and taking me to yuuki completely ignoring the loud thud and something crack that was made by Kaname as he flew off the stage.**_LITERALLY_**.**_

_**" I see. Thanks."**_

_**" No problem."**_

_**" Rima! Are you alright? Let me heal you woun-OW!" I shutted her up by bopping her on the head.**_

_**" Little cousin, i'm okay. Don't worry about me. However what about Takuma? He is still alive afterall. If he wasn't he would've turned to dust by now."**_

_**" When we're done, i'm going to burry him-"**_

_**" No. I will help you. Takuma is like family to me." Shiki corrected.**_

_**" So will I cousin. You're not alone anymore and you never will be." I reassured her.**_

_**" Hai. Taku-kun... I will be right back." She said quietly while walking to kaname.**_

_**" Yuu-Yuu. What are you doing?" Akatsuki asked from his spot beside us.**_

_**" I'm finishing this. I'm not losing anyone else. This **_MY _**fight." She said while taking out Artemis Sythe.**_

**Kanames' POV:**

_**After that attack shiki hit me with, my whole world went spinning and everything was black and I couldn't hear anything. Then suddenly I was able to hear Yuukis' voice however it was as though she was a bee who just kept buzzing my ear but with her voice. After a few moments I was able to pick up what was being said.**_

_**" You're ot one more and ever will be." I think I heard Rima say but what she said doesn't make sense.**_

_**" Yuu...oing?" I think Akatsuki said that.**_

_**" I'm finishing this. I'm not losing anyone else. This MY **__**fight." **__**I heard Yuuki say clearly. After I finally understood and remembered the position I was in I quickly got ready and prepared my self for the final battle of the night...or so I once again thought.  
It appears that yuuki was exactly ten steps ahead of me meaning...she caught me off gaurd and attacked. When I finally acknowlegded her presence it was far too late for I was now the mouse and she was the cat who just found her new plaything until she was bored with it sadly. Usaually men would be excited of becoming a girls plaything, especially if you were to become Yuukis, however I was scared shitless because the only way she becomes bored of me is unless she kills me which for her would be really quick. But, i'm not going down just yet, I have to explain everything to her. She kicked me straight into the air and just when I tourned to block whatever attacks she was about to give me she appeared behind me after I had turned and elbowed me in the back of my neck, sending me straight to the floor. When I began to get up, I felt a heeled shoe press into my balls and a sharp blade press into my neck and soon I smelt my own blood whilst feeling it trickle down my neck. When I looked into her glaring- blood shot- red eyes, I saw anger, hatred, and one she never shows, sadness. " Any last words Kuran?"**_

_**" I have alot of things to tell you yuuki."**_

_**" Too bad." She said as she was getting ready to thrust Artemis through my neck but I quickly stopped her by putting a death grip on artemis-but not without difficulty- and pushed it torwards yuuki, making the hilt press into her chest and quickly grabbing her wrists to pull her into my lap. Once she was on my lap frozen in shock- which I knew that if I wasn't fast enough I would die right here and then- as I sunk my fangs into her neck and pressed Bloody Fangs' blade above the place where her heart pulses within her nicely built chest. " AAAAHHHH!" She screamed in pain and agony as I bit down and sucked harder as I saw Rima and Shiki get ready to attack from where they were. " S-STOP! DON'T..COME CLOSER!" Once I was sure they wouldn't try that again I pressed Bloody Fang harder to her neck as if telling that if she should make the wrong moves I would sever her head from her body, and slowly retreated my fangs from her neck- not without much difficulty- and began to speak.**_

_**" Hear me out Yuuki." I whispered to her softly, my lips grazing her ear as my lips moved.**_

_**" Hmph. It's not like I have much a choice Bitch." She spat but that only led to the bloody fang actually peircing through her skin this time. " STO-" She cut herself off as she gasped at the feeling of my tounge lapping up the blood that trickled down her throat from bloody fang. Just as a bonus for myself, I gave her a hickey on her throat which made her groan deeply enough for only my ears to hear.**_

_**" Now, now. I wouldn't be acting stupid if I was in you posistion." I taunted and the only response I got from her was a growl and that alone made me chuckle both amusingly and seductively.**_

_**" Just hurry up and tell me what'ya gotta tell me." She ushered but little did she know that was her biggest mistake yet. After the sentence left her mouth I made her do a complete one-eighty which changed her position from having her butt on my manhood to having her sex on my manhood whilst either of her legs was straddling my waist. I place both of my hands on her hips and kissed her. When she didn't respond I bit her lip with one of my fangs and when she gasped I took that moment to deepen the kiss. Completely forgetting about the little audience we had at the moment. After what seemed like forever, we broke away for the lack of air. " Wha-" She whispered rapsly but I cut her off with another kiss.**_

_**" That's what I wanted to tell you." I said softly, showing every emotion that I felt in my eyes which she was seariching. " I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to hurt you and that I loved you. I was only freaked out and angry that you had to go that far just to be with me which you was wrong about."**_

_**" I was?" She asked while letting a tear finally fall from her no longer blood shot red eyes and I gently whiped it away as soon as it hit her cheek bone.**_

_**" Yes you were. How? It's simple really: Because nothing nor noone, would ever keep me from you, Yuuki." I said kissing her once more. This time when I puuled back and looked into her eyes, I saw pure happiness and bliss.**_

_**" Kaname...WHO THE HELL TOUCHED OUR POCKY!" She and Rima suddenly screamed, waking me up to reality.**_

_**End Of Kanames Daydream and Back to Reality!  
(**_Kaname: Finally!  
Ichiru and Aidou: Agreed.  
Zero and OC: Shut the fuck up so we can finish this damn chapter!**):**

And thats' what happened in my daydream. *Sigh* Why couldn't that really happen?

" Oi Kuran! Stop Daydreamin about me and answer the damn question~! I know i'm sexy but damn!" Yuuki shouted out making me blush, Ruka turn red in jealousy, the boys snicker- except for Shiki and Akatsuki for they were both asleep- and her cousin and Sayori shake their heads while she just smirked at me deviously.

.

.

.

Why do you hate me god?

TBC!

* * *

Yuuki: Please tell me that you're done with his stupid ass daydream.

Zero: Did you not read the story idiot?

Yuuki: Yes I did read Baka-Emo! I just wanna be sure because she might change her mind tomorrow and make another part.

Kaname and Ichiru: That does sound like Lilly.

Headmaster: Speaking of Lilly, where is she?

Kaito:She's taking her inhaler right now. She is an Asthemetic you know.

Everybody: Ohhhh.

Takuma: So...who's doing the R&R thingy?

Everybody: (Crickets chirping.)

Kaito: Lilly said if someone do the R&R thingy, she will bring the OC in AND will have their own alone time with her in their own POV.

.

.

.

Everybody: ( Starts fighting over who does R&R thing except for a certain person.)

Kaito: OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING OC! ( Everybody stops and their eyes widen immensly and shout 'NO' in slow motion.)

OC: R&R!

Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	8. Sorry Ass Apology and Authors Note

**_A/N: Hey minna! As you can tell from the title, this my Sorry Ass Apology and Authors Note. I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently but alot has been going on. I'm a freshman at Clara Barton now and it's really tough for._**

**_I may not be getting alot of homework but my father makes me study ALOT since I'm aiming to become an brain Surgean-excuse me if I spelled it wrong-and therefore before I even think about playing any games he turns off the internet connection :p. I promise that for my first story; Her Name Is Hikari Aria Hanazono, a new chapter should be up by the end of next week or the beginning of the week after. As for my second story; Who Is The Real You?, a new capter should be up by the end of this week._**

**_So once again, I'm very sorry for the slow updates. If any of my readers out there have any suggestions after you read the chapter that is about to posted up for my second story, please share your ideas with me._**

**_Also, just recently, I was asked to do a Vampire Knight and I think Ouran High School Host Club Cross-Over, I would like to say that I will do it but you will have to be patient until I reach about the twentieth chapter in one of my stories. Those who want me to do Cross-Overs or just regular stories, please send me the story you would like, the main characters, rating, and what the plot should be._**

**_Once more, I'm sorry. _**

**_Ja ne!_**


	9. The Better Version Of Toga Yagari!

**Lilly: Sorry I haven't updated yet!**

**Zero: Don't wanna hear your excuse Lilly**

**Aidou: I do!**

**Lilly: Thankyou Aidou although you still won't get your alone time with Yuuki.**

**Aidou: How did you know!?**

**Lilly: The OC told me. Speaking of OC, He will be Introduced today!**

**OC: Yipee!**

**Yuuki: Yay!**

**Kaname: Why did you have to update today?**

**Kaito and Lilly: Awwww. Whats'da matter? Is the whittle Pureblood jealous of da OC?**

**Kaname: No. Because, This whittle pureblood is about to kill whittle willy and kaito.**

**Kaito and Lilly: O_O Enjoy! *Runs away from Kaname* WE'RE SORRY!**

**Yuuki: Oh yeah! For those of you who read this story and if you didn't watch the video of when Luka Megurine was singing Russian Roulette Lilly has just posted up th picture. The only difference is the colors but I had the same hair style though.**

"Hey" Talking

_"Hey" _Thinking

**" Hey"**Flash-Back

**"_Hey_"** POV/ Inner-Concious

**" Hey"**Announcements on the loud-speaker

**_Hey_"** Author Notes/Interruptions from the main cast members but more or likely interruptions :p

_"Hey"_ Repeating old stories or myths or something that was said to be true.

I have spoken!

By: Peter Griffin from Family Guy!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_And that's' what happened in my daydream. *Sigh* Why couldn't that really happen?_

_" Oi Kuran! Stop Daydreaming about me and answer the damn question~! I know I'm sexy but damn!" Yuuki shouted out making me blush, Ruka turn red in jealousy, the boys snicker- except for Shiki and Akatsuki for they were both asleep and her cousin and Sayori shake their heads while she just smirked at me deviously._

_._

_._

_._

_Why do you hate me god?_

* * *

Pretty sure y'all people already know who I am thanks to a stupid Kuran. Just as a quick reminder, I'm Yuuki Kuroso. Sadly I'm a pureblood princess that the Vampire Council wishes to take advantage of and they want me to marry, but, that's NOT happening. I already told myself when I was younger after my parents died and I was all alone that I wouldn't love and only hold those who hold importance and value to me close. Apparently, there are too many but I really don't have a problem with that. Rima Toya, my cousin, is one of those people. Rimas' mother was killed by a Level E when she was looking for rima after she had run away and found her in an alley unconscious. When my father learned of her death, he killed that Level E for she was his sister. Sayori Wakaba, another person, she is another one but I treat her as though she is my sister. Her mother abused her while her father raped her all the time because of the death of their son three years after he was born however this was unknown to the Vampire Council and his wife. Whenever she would run to me, me and my family will embrace her with open arms. She always stayed by my side no matter what, I wouldn't allow it. But one night her father followed her scent to my window and when he saw me, he abducted me. When I woke up the next day, I was in a different house and was in a bathtub with my hair going over the tub then in came a man who I immediately recognized as Yoris' father. I've met the man many of times and each time his eyes landed on me during each of our encounters, a shiver of fear and disgust would be sent down my spine and when he would look at Sayori, his eyes would hold so much anger and hatred. But, this time his eyes held softness and...love?

" Yuuki. My dear Yuuki." He called out walking towards me as I tried to back away to only find that I have been chained down with chains that close off all pureblood power. When he finally was in front of me, he tried to touch me but my uncle barged in and killed him. In all honesty, I enjoyed the sight of him dying. He should consider himself lucky that I was on restraints, because I would have killed him the second I got the perfect chance. You see, I used to have a lot of patience and control of my anger but that changed when my family died. If you was to have a contest to see who had more patience between me and Sasori from Naruto, you'd pick Sasori. Anyways, another person is Ruka Souen. Despite that we don't always see each other eye-to-eye, she knows that I will always be there to have her back, and her the same. We met at an party-which I despise-when she was pushed onto the ground by some boy because she didn't want to dance with him-I found oddly ironic cause some idiot tried to hit me at the same moment as well because I turned him down nicely while Ruka was just plain rude but he got his whole arm burned off-so when I saw that she was pushed I waltzed my butt over there and smacked the kid who pushed her. When I helped her up, she smacked my hand away and said,

" I didn't ask for your help Kurosu." and with that she sauntered off but she missed the hurt and angry look in my eyes while everyone else did and backed away cautiously. When she saw everybody backing up, she turned to look at me but her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes bulged at what she saw; crimson eyes that were crying both blood and tears. That was when I let some of my power seep out of me and-if even possible-her eyes bulged more because she realized that she just insulted a Pureblood and slapped its hand away. Thank god Sayori and Rima was there, she would've been dead at the very moment. Two weeks later, we met again however, I just completely ignored her which in turn got strange looks from Sayori but Rima merely smirked and sent Ruka a heated glare but after a while she was in danger once more and I was there. This time though when I saved her I just looked at her for a minute and turned to take me leave but stopped when I was pulled into an embrace from the back and I felt Rukas' hot tears on my shirt. Course I hugged her back and she both apologized and thanked me, after a good two months we became the best of friends but she can never replace Sayori.. Takuma Ichijou is another person. Despite that he tried to take away my pocky, kept on putting his nose in my business, talking to me when I was not paying him any mind, and always fought with Akatsuki, I still love him and enjoy his presence, Now I would tell you about Akatsuki but you already know that I've known him since diapers. You also know about Headmaster, Otou-san, and Kaito so I will tell you everything about them another time.

Currently I'm in my room dorm with Rima who is now plotting revenge. It seems that the culprit who took our pocky was Shiki. Naturally I opted to beat the Kuran blood out of him along with his sanity but Sayori calmed me down though. So now, me and Rimas' 'ideas' have all resulted in shiki getting hurt.

" Ne, né cousin? What are we going to do with our revenge?" Rima asked while biting her nails and looking at our blueprints.

" I don't know Rima. Naturally I just want beat the bloodwhips out of him for taking what is ours." I said sitting down on the board of my bed- which is facing the wall and at the beginning of the bed-with my legs making a pretzel and had my arms crossed as I had my eyes closed.

" I agree with you. But, I just had the most brilliant, fun-and at the same time-devious idea." She said getting up and walking out of my bedroom. My bedroom is very big, its' like twice the size of my old room back home. My walls are a deep ocean blue that makes it look black and on each wall there are different moons. The wall that my bed is now against shows the Lunar Eclipse. The wall to the right shows a partial Solar Eclipse. The wall that's facing my bed shows an actual Eclipse which is really pretty because at the very bottom end you can see a glimmer of light for the moon did not cover the sun completely yet. The last wall showed an Annular Eclipse that is orange on the outside that flares like a flame while the inside is black. Well, it's only orange in light, but when it's dark it glows bright and beautiful platinum and it rotates slowly. My floors are black that is made of marble and pearl. You can see your reflection and there are silver-gold-ish cracks that look like the real thing but it is not. There's also a big a bid white carpet in the shape of a square and it's really soft that I prefer to sleep on that then my bed. My king sized bed boards are made up of real Black Oak Wood along with the four bedpost that hold up Red Wine colored veils that hides me perfectly in the comforts of my bed-perfect way to hide from people when you're playing hide-and-seek, my coffee table which is located five feet away from my bed and somewhat in the middle of my carpet, my Night Stands which is now on either sides of my bed, my computer desk that's in the room to the right along with a huge bookshelf with many books in and the floor in the office is made of black oak wood as well. I also have a huge walk in closet that's filled with casual clothes, uniforms, bikinis and bathing suits, men clothes, tuxedos and dresses for parties and balls, sneakers for both men and women, heels, flats and flip-flops, boots, gloves, jewelry etc. I also have a PS3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo GameCube, PS2, Nintendo DS Large, XBox 360-IPad and iPod in my office, The brand new PSP,laptop,HQ Touchscreen are also in my office, a huge sixty-eight inch flat screen T.V. that is mounted on the wall that shows the Eclipse with a shelf beneath it that hold up my cable box and another huge cup board on the wall to the left that holds a lot of games for each system and movies. Oh! The roof in my bedroom is a big window that gives you a perfect view of the moon if you lay on the carpet which is another reason I like to sleep there more than I do my bed.

My office has a huge window behind my desk with a large balcony that has a leather white couch that can seat thirty people even if there is thirty fat people sitting down, there is still enough room for like twenty more skinny people- a swing in the right hand corner that can only fit two to four people, a grill ten feet away from it, a picnic table six feet away from the leather couch and a deep freezer behind the couch. My office has a huge couch in the middle of it that makes a shape of a huge circle that can fit the Vampire Council along with the Vampire Hunter Association. My walls are painted a Chestnut brown with some black traveling down which looks like blood. In the room to the right, is my bathroom. My bathroom walls and floor is made of a lavender pearl which remind me of Zero and Ichiru hair. My tub/hot tub is made of white marble with black and golden wing designs at the bottom. My mirror takes up my whole roof and wall that my white marble sink is resting on and the cabinets are black My toilet bowl is made of black marble while my Towels are black, red, white, baby purple, and hershy bar brown.

" Oh! And what's that?" I asked also getting up and walking onto my balcony and looking at the moon as I sit on my swing. Hey! It's only my first day here and it's twelve in the morning which happens to be saturday night. '_Huh. Looks like I'm missing Bleach...Oh well. Bleach comes on again at four I think'. _I thought while shrugging.

" A nice little game of Truth or Dare Vampire and human style." She said sitting beside me on the swing and then rested her head on my shoulder.

" Hmmm. I like the way you think cousin." I said smirking and laying my head on top of hers.

" I get it from you." She replied snuggling closer to me.

" Hn, you do."

" Should I go get them-"

"** Will Yuuki Kurosu, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu, and Ichiru Kiryuu please report to the headmasters office!" **Boomed uncles voice which also interrupted Rima.

" What did you do now?" Rima eyed me suspiciously.

" Nothing...Yet." I said as I walked out of my office. Once I was out of there I almost bumped into Kaname.

" Do you have any idea what this is about?" He asked while walking.

" Nope. You?"

" Nu-uh...did you do something wrong?" At this I smirked as a plan to mess with the Kurans head began to fill my mind.

" Yes I did. I was caught having sex with a Day class student in the woods and drunk his blood afterwards." It took me everything in my power not to bust out laughing when Kaname stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy. " I don't think we used a condom either. Oh well. I always wanted to have twins." At this his jaw dropped.

" W-who was it?"

" Zero." I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore at this point. The minute I said 'Zero', Kuran fell down TWO flights of stairs. By the time I was finished laughing, said person was standing over me..with..a..HUGE..ASS..LUMP!  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAMN KURAN! I KNEW YOU HAD A BIG ASS FOREHEAD THATS BIGGER THAN SQUIDWARDS BUT DAMN! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT IT CAN GET BIGGER THAN IT ALREADY IS!" Now he is glaring which immediately made me shut up. Oh. Not for the reason you think. When you glare at a Kurosu, it means you're challenging them. Sadly, if you lose the challenge, that means you're weak and we Kurosus don't accept weaklings into the family. If you are weak you will either be; A) Be banished, B) Sent into dangerous lands-if you die that's your problem-to learn to defend yourself, or C) Punished-which is the most common thing to do in the Kurosu Family-by the higher-ups and strongest. Sadly I was a witness AND I was one of the main higher-ups along with my father and mother. I had to punish Rima because she displayed a show of weakness the day auntie died. It's good that she learned quick to fight back quickly even though she kept trying to talk and she was only five while I was four. If she didn't fight back, she would've died-which is not my problem-. This is the Kurosu main religion. Some people even believe that we're stronger than the Kurans but we would never know because we don't and never shall want anything tp do with the Kurans. The only way we're getting involved with them is unless the get involved with us which they already did. Being that I know this, I glared ten times harder. " Are you challenging me _Kuran?"_ I sneered and he smirked which took a big blow to my ego and I'm not letting him walk away undamaged.

" Why would you think that _Yuuki?" _He advanced towards me. Each step he took fowards, I moved backwards until I hit a wall and he put his hands on either sides of my head. Any other person would be like 'Shit! There goes my chance to escape' or 'OMG! Kaname Kuran just blocked me from escaping! He's about to kiss me!*Blushes* We're going to make a happy couple!' however I am not any other person. " I only fell down the stairs, came back up to see you laughing, glared, smirked, and now pinning you _Yuuki_." With each thing he listed off, he moved his face closer to the point that I can smell and feel his French Vanilla breath. '_ You know what? Fuck controlling my anger! I was told by one of my therapists that it is NOT good to keep your anger bottled up inside-Okay maybe he didn't say that but still-. My mom and dad always used to tell me that I look like a Kitten Jinchuuriki when I get angry. So, why not let the little kitty play with her toy huh? Kuran is my play toy and I will use and manipulate him as I break him apart little by little. Kitty wants to play!' _I thought deviously.

" Move now _Kuran."_

"...Hmmmm." He tilted his head to the left-which gave me a nice view of his neck and caused my blood lust to act up-as if this '_Situation_' is something to contemplate about.  
"..No."

" I see." I allowed my eyes to turn crimson and moved forward which made us mere feet apart. I smirked and making sure that our lips purposely brushed up against each as I whispered, " Then how about we play a little game _Ka-na-me_?" Outwardly I kept my calm, yet seductive face and smirk however on the inside I was both fuming and laughing. Fuming because my LIPS brushed against HIS and laughing because his face is just priceless. He quickly re-composed himself and smirked back. He just love testing my patience don't he?

" Oh? And what game will that be?" He murmured, trying to move forward to reach his goal-which is my lips-but I moved my face just right so it would be where his vein pulses on his neck and gave it a butterfly kiss which made him shudder. '_ God he is so easy! If he know that I hate the god damn Kuran family then why would he allow his enemy to get this close to him? I'm merely teasing the idiot and he can't even tell. Even Headmaster or Aidou would know this. Kaname Kuran, you are a true fucking disgrace to all purebloods and I don't even like them.' _I mentally face palmed but nonetheless, I dragged my lips upwards to his ear lobe and nibbled on it and said, " It's a two-part game really. The first part only consists me and you and the second part concludes everybody. However part 1 starts now and part two starts when we get back from talking to headmaster."

" Hn." He replied shakily, unable to talk really as I felt his rock-hard manhood press against the jeans of my inner-thigh. '_And he's hard!? This is just too much momma. You're really enjoying this aren't you mom, dad?'_

" Good. Part one is simple really. All you have to do is-HYAH!" I kneed him dead in his hard member and looked down smirking at him as he held it, his face paler than what it already is. " First things first baka; if me and Zero had sex you would've smelt it." I watched as his eyes widened in realization and let mirth fill my eyes. " Secondly; You should know NOT to challenge me or ANY Kurosu on this planet. Thirdly; Why would you even think I would kiss you? Fourthly; Part one of the game is fake but part two is real and so with that being said, everybody is supposed to meet up in my bedroom at two-thirty in CLEAN and FRESH clothes." I said turning my back on him and walking down the steps that he fell down. Once I reached the last step, I turned my head slightly to look at him through the corner of my eyes. " Finally; Never bare your neck to me." I continued walking even though he can hear me loud and clear." I won't be able to control the blood lust." I blocked my crimson eyes with my bangs and a frown graced my features.

_**Time Skip! Time Skip! At Headmasters Office:**_

" Hey headmaster, You needed somethi-" I started but was interrupted nonetheless.

" Call me DADDY!"

" No! Call me Daddy yuuki!" Toga screamed.

" No." I dead-panned.

" Why don't you love me Yuuki?" Headmaster sobbed in the corner while Toga only smoked a cigarette. '_Why the hell do he not have lung cancer yet?'_ I thought bewildered.

" What the hell did you want Cross!?" Zero shouted, slamming his fist on said mans desk and broke it in two.

" Yeah. If you haven't noticed, Yuuki is here now so lets start thin unneccessary and unimportant meeting." Ichiru murmured, coming to pat me on the head but I avoided his touch for his safety.

" Well, Kaname isn't here yet." Headmaster replied while composing back into his old self again and ran to give me a fail hug but I simply slid to the side. " Yuuki? Can I have a hug?" Headmaster whined with the worse Hunny-senpai act-from Ouran High School Host Club-I've ever seen but I'm trying to keep them safe.

" N-no." My voice only broke for a second but that didn't go unnoticed by Zero, Ichiru, and Toga.

" Oi. Are you alright?" Zero asked trying to see my eyes but I just kept it hidden under my bangs.

" Yeah. I'm fi-"

" Sorry I'm late." Came in Kuran, just on time to.

" What took you so long Kaname-kun?" Headmaster asked going to sit behind his desk.

" Problems..." He trailed off looking at me and so did everyone else.

" Yuuki."

" Yes Yagari?" I just kept my head down.

" What did you do?"

" Nothin'. Just had to show'em not to challenge a Kurosu."

" Ah!" Headmaster and Yagari said in realization.

" Okay. One more question."

" What?"

"...Whats' wrong?"

" I already told y'all. Nothing is wron-"

" Bullshit. I know when you're lying...sometimes. And I also know when there is something wrong with you."

" Headmaster. Why exactly did you call us?" Ichiru asked quickly, helping me out since he sensed my stress. He threw me a side glance and nodded his head slightly as I did the same.

" Oh! Well it seems we have a new student. He will be staying in the night class until he figures out which classes he would like to take." At this Yagari looked at me nervously and smoked another drug but this time it was weed.

" Who is he?" Kaname asked. Throughout this whole thing I've shaken uncontrollably but not enough for people to notice although I've coughed now and then.

" Yagari? It's your call."

" Why do we get the feeling we know who it is?" Zero and Ichiru both mumbled under their breaths but everybody in the room heard it.

" Huh? Oh! Right! umm. Yuuki. You remember when I told you that I have a So-" He never got to finish that sentence because someone barged in the room.

" ZERO! ICHIRU! KAIEN! DAD!" Said man ruffled Zero and Ichirus hair in a flash and patted Headmaster HARD in the back which made him go into a fit of coughs-and made me want to kill him-and finally he went to go punch Yagari in the stomach but said man blocked it. They were about to go into a full-blown fist fight if it wasn't for me braking down into bloody coughs and clawing the crap out of my neck.

" YUUKI!?" Everyone in the room-except mystery boy who is now on my death list along with Kuran for hurting Headmaster and trying to hit Toga-screamed and tried to rush over to me but stopped when they saw a flash of light orange shade of hair along with light brown hair, and sandy brown long hair.

" If you people was smart, you'd know that yuuki hasn't drunk any blood in over a year and so her blood lust is worse than the norm." Rima said with her indifference face but worry and anger shone brightly in her eyes.

" Then give the woman some blood then. That's the smartest thing to do right?"

" Who the hell asked you!?" Rima snapped.

" I did. Gotta problem with that girly?"

" Girly!?

" Oi! Move aside!" Zero shouted and pushed past Rima and Sayori while unbuttoning his shirt and kneeling before me.

" What the hell are you doing Kiryuu!?"

"...What the hell do it look like Souen? I'm giving yuuki blood since 1) A vampire, 2) You're just standing there bickering, 3) Kuran is just watching!"

" She might drain you dry Zero." Sayori said walking to me as well. _'Are these people serious? I'm sitting here dying and there arguing! It's already bad enough that everything is turning red...or is it? Damn it! I don't wanna snap! At least not here!' _

" Zero, hurry up! She's losing her patience!" Ichiru shouted. Sadly though, he was too late. The only thing I know, is that I pounced on zero and tasted sweet yet sour iron and felt all of Zeros' past emotions along with his memories and then I blacked out.

_**What happened after Yuuki snapped, Zeros POV:**_

" Zero, hurry up! She's losing her patience!" Ichiru shouted. Sadly though, he was too late. The second he said it, I didn't have the chance to prepare myself nor did I expect for my shirt to be shredded off but I did expect to land on the floor one way or another but it took every ounce of my power and will not to blush. Yuuki was straddling me with her sex on my manhood and she was wearing black booty shorts with tight red tank-top that said ' You can look, but you can't touch' in white bold letters and it showed off her every curve-which I enjoy seeing very much-and her cleavage.

" Too late."

" No shit Ichiru." It seems like yuuki sensed my drowsiness cause she reluctantly pulled back and stood but turned away while wiping the blood from her mouth.

" Sorry." She said quietly but I guess that wasn't enough since our 'visitor' had a say in this.

" You should be sorry you dirty pureblood." I swear, if it wasn't for yuuki being a vampire I would've thought she broke her neck just now at the speed she turned her neck at to glare _**HARD **_at the boy-who I, Ichiru, Kaito, Yagari, and Cross all know. But you will find out in a few minutes who he is-who just said that to her.

" What?" Despite the fact her face was calm and collective, her eyes told you her intentions. '_Not good.' _

" You heard me. You should be sorry you dirty Pure-"

" Kouga!" Ugh! Great, Kaitos' here. " She said she was sorry to Zero right!? And not only that, aren't you the one who said give the woman some blood?" That immediately shut Kouga up from whatever protests he was about to make. Yup. His name is Kouga Yagari. He's Yagaris' son but he don't know about Yuuki and Yuuki don't know about him. Kouga looks just like his father however without the eyepatch and the scars on his face. His hair stops on the middle of his back but its' still as wavy and curly as his fathers and instead of his hair covering his right eye like Yagari, it covers his left eye. Most people think that because Yagari is a non-fun having person-whatever the hell that means-that means Kouga is the same way but they're dead wrong. Kouga is a fun, playful, devious, manipulative, evil, and **VERY **blunt person. However, what Yagari and Kouga share the most in common is their hate for vampires. Kouga only hates a few Vampires, and one of the main ones are purebloods-like me- but now I think he hates Yuuki more. " I swear you and your father are alike! Yuuki hasn't has blood in a year! A YEAR! She herself hates purebloods and she is one! Do you know how many times she tried to kill herself!? She would have succeeded by now if it wasn't for her cousin, and the fucking Vampire Hunter Society! She is hunting after her own kind every day! She already surpassed myself and your father! She's about to pass Kaien and that's her Uncle!" Ha. At this his eyes bulged out. First his eyes were slightly wide when he learned that she hated purebloods and herself, then it grew larger when he learned that she tried to kill herself and that the Vampire Hunters stopped her. Somehow it grew even wider when he learned that she IS a Vampire Hunter, even wider than the last time when he learned that she surpassed Kaito and Yagari. Now his eyes were practically bulging out since he just discovered that she is Cross niece. What is said man doing now you ask? Well, said man is now gripping his desk and his knuckles are white from the death grip while his body is visibly shaking so that he doesn't kill Kouga. Oh Kouga, you done it now, " Yagari! You handle this! It's your fault for why you didn't tell him and Yuuki!" Said man was just gaping and staring wide-eyed at Yuuki along with Ichiru, Rima, Sayori, Ruka, and Headmaster. Being that me, Kaito, and Kouga were just now catching on to what they were gaping at, we all turned to look at Yuuki only to have our breaths hitch in our throats and to turn even paler than a sheet of paper if that's even possible. Yuuki, in all her glory, was glaring even harder at Kouga-which made him shrink back-with black sclera and a changing iris from crimson to dull red and finally gray-which is now the current color and has yet to repeat the cycle-as she clenched and unclenched her fists, her fangs lengthened, and her right eye turned crimson while she had crimson tears streaming down her cheeks.

" SHIT!" Rima, Ruka, Sayori, Headmaster, Yagari, and even Ichiru screamed. I have to agree with them though. Her now mix-matched eyes aren't the only change about her though. Her once auburn hair now black thick streaks and crimson tips, her once pale-red-plump-lips and now a beautiful full crimson color while her once slightly tanned skin is now a deathly pale-all of this is just making her sexier than before if possible-and her nails has also sharpened and elongated while it turned silver with black like silk tips. However, what just scared me shitless is that she just grew Black, Crimson, and Silver BUTTERFLY WINGS THAT ARE FUCKING HUGE! She just made Hollow Ichigo from Bleach look like a bitch and a pussy!

" Yuuki! Calm down!" Headmaster shouted at yuuki...until she flapped her wings once and sent a huge blast of wind toward us which sent Kouga into a closet where his back hit bricks, Ruka, Rima, and Sayori went to the floor below us, Kuran went through the roof-which reminded me greatly of how team rocket always said " We're blasting of agaiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" before I saw a twinkle. Take that Kuran!-,Kaito went into Headmasters desk, Yagari went into at least three layers of the wall and created a HUGE crater, Ichiru went towards the night class dorms and flew out the wall-which now had a big whole in the wall-,while Headmaster went precisely eight feet out the window and into some trees on the way-I know because EVERYBODY heard trees snapping and falling-. I'm just lucky that I'm still on the floor, otherwise I would've probably ended up in the same place as Ichiru, Kaito, Headmaster, or Kuran.

" Y-yuuki..." Yagari said weakly, unfortunately, that caused all of Yuukis' undivided attention to be suddenly set on Yagari.

Oh, the horror.

**_OC/Kougas' POV:_**

Okay, maybe that I called her a dirty pure-blood was pretty bad even though I'm the one who said to feed the girl now known as Yuuk-wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Yuuki? As in...Yuuki...Kurosu? There's still one alive!? Man! Where the hell was I when the Vampire Hunter Association discovered this!?

'_** In France taking an 'Vacation' and fucking whores all day and night'** _My conscious reminded me.

_' Fuck you! Who asked you anyways!?'_

**_' You did.'_**You know what...I'm done with him. But I WAS taking a vacation though. I mean sure I'm not fond of vampires, I enjoy killing them, and I can put up with Zero despite the fact that he is a vampire, but after a while, it becomes REALLY annoying. But now, I'm in a fucked up situation. Not only did insult the strongest pureblood that I believed was dead-Yes, Yuuki Kurosu is stronger than the Kurans. In all honesty, The Kurosu Clan was the strongest but they made others believe that their strength was second to the Kurans so that they wouldn't have to deal with the Vampire Council. Also, the Kurosu clan was good friends with us Vampire Hunters;but in secrecy they were. The Kurosus hated the fact that other vampires looked at humans like mere food and weaklings. They especially hated the fact that MOST purebloods would always drink from other purebloods to gain power and how they thought that they were god. The kurosus believed that everyone was equal no matter the power, will, strength, or anything. They looked at we humans as if we were superior to them for we can be born, grow, live, have kids, make mistakes and move forward,grow old, and die with the one you love by your side while they was only born, grew for a short period, not live, have kids, make mistakes and have all the time in the world, and die if someone kills you. They envied humans yet loathed vampires and some Hunters. Sadly though, my father is one of those people who were hated by the Kurosus but as he stayed with them, he began to 'open up' to them while I always liked them since I know their history even though I'm not supposed to. My father doesn't even know about them and the Vampire Hunters relationship.-and tried to do it again, but I PISSED one-off! And being that said pureblood just transformed-not even her full form!-that mean that she is one of the very few Kurosus who can't control their temper. The Kurosus ALWAYS had self-control and a temper that never showed however, there was a story that the parents told their kids.

' _Once upon a time, a child was born into the family. This child only cried tears of blood when angry but when hurt, it cried actual tears. This child had a very uncontrolled temper. This child was known as the strongest of us Kurosus but at the same time, most dangerous and will have the most hatred, regret, guilt, sadness, and the loneliest in the future. The child is also very smart, sneaky, manipulative, and funny. Some call it a demon, others call it a kitten who will never beunderstandable, while we call a fox that wishto find love and peace in the world. Take heed my children, this child can't trust easily and it have more than two forms and we have yet to discover its' altimate form. It can see what we cannot see and can envision lots that others seek. There's a song that others who are greedy sing when she is sleeping in her coffin. Pure has now become Impure, Impure has now become Pure. Good has now become bad, bad has become good. Though they sing its' song, they sometimes die. If it's not someone of this clan and/or bloodline, they might be killed or not, it depends on what they want from her. Those with ill-intentions who seek after this child, dies on the way, those with ill-intentions who find its' coffin where it's sleeping, is killed by it when the coffin opens. However, if the child awakens from it slumber by someone who have ill-intentions, it will kill he/she and the world until it finds peace.'_

That's the story the kids were told and thought it to be a myth but the child is Yuuki sadly. Now...when will she go to her coffin to sleep for who knows how long and who will be the idiot to seek er power that will undoubtedly NOT be able to control and fall into the deranged state as Rido Kuran?

" Calm down...NOW." Oh yeah. I forgot about the situation I'm in." Fight the lust to see blood splattered all over the wall and on Kouga." Paps said, eyeing me with a glare while Yuuki just merely tilted her headto the right which made her really look like a kitten.

" Kouga?" Her voice was creepy. Her voice sounded like hers but mixed with other voices like Ichigo Kurosaki inner hollow voice. As she said my name, I watched as mirth and realization entered her eyes and a deadly smirk played at her lips. '_Man! Just when I thought that god loved me. I mean sure I don't believe in you but still! You fuckng faggot.' _" I remember now. Heh, he really have some balls. don't you-'She turned to me with a smile that just made Kenpachi Zarakis' smile look like a little kids' who is on their way to see Uncle Magic,"-Ko-ug-ga-Kun?"

" No, no he don't Yuuki. He just said it because he looks at zero like an brother and he WOULD kill any who threaten his family. Yuuki, calm down he didn't mean it." Yagari wings it a lil'. I look over to Yuuki to see...a butterfly?! I mean, seriously! One minute she's a person with HUGE butterfly wings and now she's the chibi version but without the human body. But, I really do regret closing out on everything. Maybe, just maybe, if I would've payed attention to everything I could have heard the warning that my father yelled out to me and dodged what was to come nex; dodged a nice kick in the balls into the roof and kicked out the wall then be kneed in the gut which sent me at an rapidly speeding fall to the ground and I made a huge crater into the earth. After about five minutes, Yuuki appeared before me in her humanoid form...and...with...A FUCKING 9MM MAGNUM!?

" Sayonar-"

" YUUKI!" Thank the kamis' that my father came...but it's still surprising that he didn't kill her yet for harming me. Oh well, they might have an illegal relationship.  
**( _Lilly: Kouga...You're stupid.  
Yagari & Yuuki: ()_()...WHAT!?  
Kouga: What?  
Lilly & Yagari & Yuuki: YOU SAID THE WE/ YUUKI AND YAGARI HAVE AN ILLEGAL RELATIONSHIP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLE!  
Kaname:...Why did I get hurt the most though?  
Yuuki and Lilly:..Because it fun XD!  
Kaien: Why did you send me into trees?  
Zero & Ichiru: Because you are pathetic. Now...shut up! We're almost done with this chapter!)_**

" What?" She gritted as she was interupted- much to my glee-from her'Killing Kaito Spree'.

" Don't kill him...yet."

" Sooo...I get to kill him?"  
" Sooo...She get to kill me?" We asked in unison, glances t each other in unsure glances.

" NO! *Sigh* Kouga...do you remember when I told you that you have a step-sister?" I nodded." What about you Yuuki?" She nodded. "Good! Since I'm not one to beat around the bush and since I'm pretty sure that Kouga just realized who you are yuuki...Kouga, Yuuki's your step-sister-" I snapped my head to Yuuki with wide eyes just to see that she repeated the same notion. "- and Yuuki, you're Kougas' little step-sister. Oh! You two should get along just fine. After all you two have alot of stuff incommon-sadly-. You're both VERY blunt-like me-, you both sing, both very playful, have alot of fans-however Yuuki have more-, and you both hate Kaname and other stuff but I'm feeling to lazy. Kouga, your room is right next to Yuukis' in the night class. I'm your teacher as well along with Kaito." By the way me and Yuuki stared at each other, I could tell we were both thinking the same.

.

.

.

" Oh shit."  
" Oh shit."

* * *

**A/N: Gomene minna! Internet messed up so I couldn't update AND the chapter I was doing for my first story was erased so I forgot everything I wrote! I won't be updating that story in awhile BUT! I will be starting two new storie; First, the request I got which is for the Vampire/ Ouran Highschool Host Club however, I'm adding some stuff to the plot and there will be a MAJOR twist and head-up real quick!**

**Ichiru Kiryuu, Rido Kuran, Takuma Ichijou, and Shizuka Hio will once again walk the earth but Shizukawill be a HUGE bitch and will be killed by Rido and Rido WILL be OOC! If ya'll people who will read this story don't like a OOC Rido then don't read it! That is all I'm revealing.**

**And for my second story, I've been thinking about this for awhile and it should be posted up by tomorrow; a Vocaloid fanfic! XD! **

**That is all!**


	10. Truth or Dare Vampire Knight Stlye Ptl

**Lilly: Yay! I'm starting another chappie!**

**Luka: Shouldn't you be finishing my story?**

**Lilly: Nope!**

**Luka: Why not?**

**Yuuki and Zero: Because Vampire Knight is better than Vocaloid.**

**Taito: Is that so?**

**Zero: Yes it is so. You gotta problem with it? **

**Taito: Yes.**

**Zero: Then fix it *gets in Taitos' face*.**

**Lilly and Usui: Ooooohhhh! He said you have no neck!**

**Taito: First off. Vampire Knight is a remake of Twilight *Ignore Vampire Knight crew gasps*. Kaname is Edward, your Jacob and don't get anything but goes after Bella' ,who is Yuuki, and Edwards daughter you fucking pedophile. Two, you need some tic-tacs'. Three, get the hell out of my face! Ruka is Rosalie because she hates Yuuki but for different reasons.**

**Kaname: You know a lot about Twilight it seems.**

**Lilly: Ooooh! He calling you gay!**

**Aidou: Enough! Start with the damn story already!**

**Lilly: Oh damn! He right! Enjoy! Oh! Here's the promise I made a few chapters ago; Yuuki and Kouga will have their alone time. Actually they will be having that in more than one chappie. **

"Hey" Talking

_"Hey" _Thinking/sarcasm.

**" Hey"**Flash-Back

**"_Hey_"** POV/ Inner-Conscious or time skips or emphasizing certain words, things, places, or ideas.

**" Hey"**Announcements on the loud-speaker

**_"Hey_"** Author Notes/Interruptions from the main cast members but more or likely interruptions :p

_"Hey"_ Repeating old stories or myths or something that was said to be true.

What the duce!?

By: Stewie Griffin from Family Guy!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_" Don't kill him...yet."_

_" Sooo...I get to kill him?" " Sooo...She get to kill me?" We asked in unison, glances t each other in unsure glances._

_" NO! *Sigh* Kouga...do you remember when I told you that you have a step-sister?" I nodded." What about you Yuuki?" She nodded. "Good! Since I'm not one to beat around the bush and since I'm pretty sure that Kouga just realized who you are yuuki...Kouga, Yuuki's your step-sister-" I snapped my head to Yuuki with wide eyes just to see that she repeated the same notion. "- and Yuuki, you're Kougas' little step-sister. Oh! You two should get along just fine. After all you two have a lot of stuff in common-sadly-. You're both VERY blunt-like me-, you both sing, both very playful, have a lot of fans-however Yuuki have more-, and you both hate Kaname and other stuff but I'm feeling to lazy. Kouga, your room is right next to Yuukis' in the night class. I'm your teacher as well along with Kaito." By the way me and Yuuki stared at each other, I could tell we were both thinking the same._

_._

_._

_._

_" Oh shit."  
__" Oh shit."_

* * *

_**Kougas' POV:**_

Me and Yuuki just stared at each other. Both letting dads words sink in. '_Damn! Just when I was hoping that we can do stuff together. Why did she have to be MY little sister._

**_'Idiot. You can still do stuff. It's called incest also she is not your REAL little sister. she is your half sister. Plus, your rooms are both sound proof and right next door. She is very sexy as well.'_**

**_'_**_And you call me the pervert but she is. God I'd just love to get into her panties and put her on all fours and pound hardly into her we-' _I was brought out of my musings by the sound of footsteps approaching me and looked to see yuuki walking towards me but the sway of her hips and the bounce of her breasts caught my attention. She continues to walk to me until she is standing over me and just stares with her eyes void of any emotion and her face shows no expression.

" Yes?" I asked, my voice full of curiosity but other than that calm. She then crouched in front of me and leaned into my ear to the point that I can feel her warm breath.

" Let me tell you something _onii-san._ We may be half-brother and sister now but let me tell you that if you step out of line or make any mistakes or challenge me, just know that I can, could, would, should, and _will _kill you." She seethed as she whispered only for my ears but I was still scared though. Who wouldn't be scared if you have an psychotic Kurosu who is more than likely the one from the myths back in her families history threaten you and is pretty much telling you that she would advance this threat?" I hope you understand this _Kouga. _I'd hate to have to get rid of dads own flesh and blood but so help me god I will do it. Now...first things first: Go find my uncle and if he is injured, see to it that someone with high skill and experience treat ALL of his wounds. Second: Everyone-except for the teachers excluding Kaito-is to meet at my room around twelve I think in CLEAN clothes. It can be pajamas or whatever, as long as it is clean. Your stuff is already in your room. Go see kuran for your keys and your uniform, you're gonna have to get it from dad I think. Oh, just because headmaster, zero, ichiru or anybody tells you that you have to wear your uniform a certain way, doesn't mean you have to do it." I can tell at this point she was smirking just by the mirth in her tone.

" I know. Who said I was gonna wear it the properway anyway?" Ismirked right back as I turned my head slightly to the right and noticed how close our face was. She then turned to me with a smirk that can rival mine. " Are you challenging my smirk _Imouto?_" my smirk just became wider if possible...that is until I see her smirk widen ten fold.

" Aniki...I'm not challenging your smirk." she stood up and turned around so her butt was facing me. Just as I was about to talk, her next words shot me down. " Because I already won the challenge." She walked off laughing. The minute she was out of hearing shot, dad came to me and helped me up since I was just sitting there like a blubbering fish.

" I'm guessing that you two are getting along now, huh? If so, keep your guard up." I looked at him with a questioning gaze and he sighed. " YuukI is usually not the type to let someone who she was about to kill into her life so she probably have something planned for you...or, she feel that she should atleast _try _and let others in. But, I still say keep your guard up and do not get on her bad side. I'm sure you already know NOT to challenge a kurosu. Especially Yuuki. The only way you are challenging her is unless you are a friend and it's a friendly challenge other than that, don't do it."

" I'm guessing that's why she didnt kill me when I challenged her to a smirk challenge."

" Indeed. Now go find the headmaster. Yuuki already found zero and is feeding him blood. Kaname and everybody else is waiting in their dorms or probably getting ready." he started walking away while pulling out his damn cigarette. " I advise you to hurry up and find headmaster or Yuuki will come and find _you."_ He walked away.

I turned to face the woods and towards the spot of fallen trees and sigh. " Out of all things, she want me to find headmaster who is probably in a tree sulking about not getting a hug from her, not being called daddy from said person, about being launched way out into the forest, and how he is in pain." Sadly enough for me, I'm right. Not even five minutes into it did I hear the sounds of sobs and 'why do you hate me Yuuki?' I sighed again as I got him down and went back into the academy.

_**Time Skip; Ten Minutes Later:**_

After dealing with the headmasters shit, telling him that he is a poor excuse of a man, calling Vampire Hunter Association, telling them that Yuuki snapped, Headmaster was injured and telling them that she said to send the best healers with high skill and experience, I was finally able to get inside my room...only to see yuuki sitting on my desk eating pocky while in the crisscross-apple-sauce position, bored expression, and staring deadly at the door. We just stay still staring at each other for about ten minutes until I sighed and looked away.

" What took you so long onxy?"

" I had a lot to do brownie." She chuckled at that. " I'm going to hop in the shower." And with that I left. Fifth-teen minutes later I got out and draped a towel around my hips, not minding the fact it's riding **_VERY _**low on my hips and my hair is just air drying I guess but it's straight-that's what happens when my hair get wet, it becomes straighter than a wall-despite that it is in a low pony-tail. I walked to my walk in closet and put on my grey and indigo colored polo boxers, pulled on my baggy grey, black, silver, and white army pants and added a chain belt. I didn't bother to put on a shirt since I accidentally re-opened a wound that a female vampire gave me when I refused to let her give me a blow job-she was a deranged Level E what do you expect? she was also ugly-so she attacked and unfortunately I was too slow so I was wounded but I stilled killed her though. Just as I turned around to put on my necklace of a howling wolf and my sixteen Karat golden watch off my night stands on either side of my bed, I see Yuuki lounging there playing with my watch, pocky stick dangling from her mouth, and her eyes intensely on my person. '_What is up with her and staring?'_

"..." She just continued to stare as if I'm an display of pocky.

"Yes Yuuki?" I stared back. Although my eyes were on hers', I stared at her breast through my peripheral vision.

"..."

"..."

"...Nice ass." She let her eyes roam over my body but they landed on a particular and stayed there and she sat up and leaned slightly forward, giving me sight of a little pink nipple peeking out as if it was o desperate to learn what she was staring at.

" Thanks. Nice nipple and breast.-" She immediately sat back up and fixed her shirt but still had her eyes on my wound which is bleeding. '_Is she still hungry?' _with that thought in mind, I moved to sit on the other side of the bed and laid down, crossing my arms behind my neck and crossing my legs and faced her. " I got this when I refused to let an Level e give me a blow job and she attacked." I smirked a I noticed the small tint of blush that disappeared as soon as it came but she still turned her head and coughed but then turned back to my person but this time, her whole body was facing my person while her back was to the door.

" Hn." Was all she said. We just stared at each other, content with the silence...until she broke it. " I can heal it."

" What?"

" I can heal it...if you want me to." She avoided eye contact and let her bangs hide her face.

" How?" I asked, eyeing her wearily.

" Here" Before I even had an chance to respond, she was bent over licking my wound and-much to my glee and agonizing pain in my manhood-pulled the waist band of my pants and boxers slightly down so she can have access to my whole wound-which stopped 3inches away from my manhood-. " There. I'm done. Now, I'm going to go get ready. In the mean time you can wait in my bedroom and play something I don't care. Also...you're pretty big." She smirked as she led me out of my bedroom.

" I know. Would you like to 'test' how big I really am?" I smirked when I saw her ears become redder than blood itself.

" Um, no. You shouldn't be worrying about me and my needs though." She said as we entered her bedroom and she showed me all of her games.

" Like what exactly?" If only she knew the little 'plan' in my head right now.

" Like taking care of your 'problem'." At this, my smirk grew and she unconsciously stepped back as I took long strides towards her. We continued the same pattern until I trapped her between myself and the wall and leaned in so that my lips were brushing against hers in a oh so teasing manner and as she tried to lean in I leaned back only to lean in forward.

" Here's a better idea _Yuuki_." Before she could blink, I crushed our lips together and relished in her sweet taste and bit her bottom lip. When she gasped, I immediately lunged my tongue in her mouth and battled her for dominance. After a few-painful-seconds-because of my stupid 'problem'-,she kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss as I my moved my hands from either side of her head to her hips and brought our bodies closer. -Sadly-After a few minutes, we had to break apart for the lack of air...I guess vampires need their air too huh? I rested my head against hers as we both struggled to gain our breaths and I noticed how Yuukis eyes glowed and twinkled with mirth.

" So...you're _that _kinda brother ne?" She smirked and started to play with my hair.

" Yup. I'm into Incest relationships." I chuckled at her shocked expression then laughed when she pouted. Her pouty face reminds me of Mistukuni Honinozuka' pouting face from Ouran High School Host club. " Besides, who wouldn't want their sister OR step-sister when they're this sexy? A fool, idiot, or a blind person. Even retards know better and their retarded! Blind people have an excuse. They can't see! But other people-except for gay people-are stupid!" I guess this was her turn to laugh because she did...but I would've never expected her laughs to sound so...musical? Her voice is always sounding cold, void of feeling or emotion, or with some type of mirth which everything I just listed makes her voice sounded deep but sexy but still deep though. Her laugh sounds like bells, it goes nothing with her voice...unless she purposely keeps her voice like that?

" Thanks Kouga." At the sound of her voice, my eyes widened and my voice hitched as my breath caught in my throat. Her voice was no longer the same deep, cold, toneless voice that I'm so used to hearing now. Her voice was now lighter, full of so much feeling as though there had been something holding it in. I just stared at her and she seemed to have caught on for she cocked her head to the side and that's when I noticed something else. Instead of her usual void, lifeless, cold, dark eyes, they were now light and full of happiness and light as though she was re-living through her families death, all the people she watched die by her hands, being in pain then was suddenly awakened to life and just saw the world in a new light and finally noticed me for real and not just seeing me but not seeing me. As though now she sees me for real. " What?"

"...So the real Yuuki comes out?" She looked confused until she caught on and her eyes widened in shock and...fright?

_**' Seems like my hypothesis about her hiding in the dark was right but me seeing fright in her eye...hah! Now this is a sight I will never forget."**_

_' Indeed. For the first time in both my and the Vampire Hunters life, no one have ever heard nor saw a Kurosu show the feeling such as fright show and if they did it was only between them and no one else but...We saw.'_

_**' I don't like it.'**_

_**' **Like what?'_

'_** That scared look in her eyes. It don't suit her. I'm not too sure about you but, I can see everything through those scared eyes and I hate the fact that I can read between the lines easily.'**_

_' What's that supposed to mean?'_

_'** If you can't figure it out then that's your problem not mine.'** _Being that he just decided to shut, I get to pay attention to Yuuki. Being that I'm able to pay attention, I'm able to see her desperately trying to get her façade together. I easily stop her by grabbing a face in both of my hands and kiss, happy with the immediate reaction. This time, the kiss was soft and slow. I slowly pulled away.

" Yuuki..." I said, my voice low and soft.

" Hm?"

"...Don't do it."

" Don't do wha-"

" Don't hide your true self from me Yuuki." I cut her off and watched as her eyes widened once more before she let her hair hide her eyes. " You can trust me Yuuki. You're not alone anymore. You have old man, headmaster, zero, ichiru, your cousin and a bunch of other people."

" So...you believe that just because there are a bunch of people around me, you expect me to trust them right off the bat?" I can tell by her voice that she was mad and scared.

" No. Just trust those who actually try to help. Try to be near you. Who wants to help. Who you know can trust. Who stop at nothing to gain that trust that you are allowing me to have at this very moment." I watched as she contemplated on what I said. I didn't have to wait too long though, for she sighed and revealed her _true _eyes and smile.

" I will only show this side to you, Rima, Headmaster, and old man."

" Good. I have a question."

" What is it?

"...Will you be showing this side of you in front of others when with me?"

" No.

"...Will we be kissing again in the future or anytime soon?"

"..N-no-Shit!" I smirked as she stuttered. My smirk widened as I realized her answer. Normally, boys would be depressed that they wouldn't be able to kiss a girl again...but who said I can't kiss her _**right now?**_I said in the future, not in the present. There is a reason for why they call me smart and the better version of Toga Yagari.

" In that case...I should kiss you now since I won't be able to do it again." Just as she was about to argue, I laid on her-surprisingly-soft blanket and immediately rolled on top of her and captured her lips and growled in satisfactory at her immediate reaction to my touch. The minute our lips collided with one another, I plunged my tongue in her awaiting mouth and went to work. She broke the kiss from the lack of air but I quickly captured her sweet lips. I swear, her lips is like heroine and I'm addicted to it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss while wrapping her legs around my waist and grounded her cunt onto my already hard manhood which caused me to groan and her to chuckle against my lips.

'_ Kitty wanna play/ Alright then we can play!'_

**_' This should be fun. Just like how the Kurosu clan like a good challenge every now and then, well so do we. She will learn whose daddy! Hahahahahahaahha!_**

_' Exactly." _With that last thought, I thrusted myself into her and she broke away to moan but just like the first time I easily re-captured her mouth and thrusted into her again. Just as I was about put my hand In her shirt, her cellphone rung. I then released my 'prisoner_' _and laid my head on her shoulder and panted along with her.

" Your..phone is ringing."

"...I...I k-know."

" Don't get it."

" Sorry. Have to. It's Rima and she wants to know what is taking me so long."

" How do yo-"

" She said that she will continuously call me to see what is taking me so long. Now, please move." She said with a tired voice which was a sign.

"...Fine." I reluctantly pulled away and helped her up and watched as she walked to her phone.

" Moshi, Moshi?" She talked into the phone.

"..."

" Gomen. I was showing Kouga around and showed him my room and from there we just started talking until you called and realized what time it was."

"..."

" Am I done?"

"..."

" No. I'm about to get in the shower and then I'll be done. Where is everyone anyway?"

"..."

" Outside my office door?"

"..."

" Alright. I will send Kouga to the door so he can let ya'll in. If you get hungry, food is nice and hot outside on the grill and the blood tablets are in my draw. I only want you, Ruka, or Sayori to get it though. The pocky is on the table.

"..."

" Yeah, I already told Kouga that we will be playing a game with everyone else. Ja ne! I'll be out soon." I just stared at her in utter shock as she lied without hesitation. However I was even more shocked when she ran so fast to her dresser that it was all a blur and she quickly started spraying her room with perfume. " Alright, Kouga, you need to leave so that I can get in the shower and you can let everyone in."

" I see. But...one more thing."

" Wha-!" I gave her a soft, chaste kiss.

" That's all. Bye-bye." And with, I walked out of her room with the biggest Kool-Aid smile.

_**Yuukis' POV:**_

The minute Kouga left and the door closed, I slowly slid down the door as in to where my butt hit the floor and my legs were open and I covered my eyes with one hand while my free one slowly made its' way up, to my lips and slowly slid across them as I still felt the tingle from me and Kougas' heated kisses. After a minute or two, I made my way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower and immediately started to wash. I squirted some of my Chocolate-Banana shampoo on my and went to work. After that I used my Banana-Raspberry body wash. In a matter of ten minutes I was out with a red towel that says' _" Masquerade Madness" _ in black cursive in parallel lines at the top and end and in the middle shows black angel wings with a golden halo and it's wrapped around my hips. Don't ask why but I just don't feel comfortable having a towel draped across my chest, it hurts. Anyway, I walked into my walk-in-closet and pulled out Akatsukis' basketball shorts-of course I stole it without his permission and he has been looking for this thing for hours now so I can already see his reaction to see that I have but he should've saw it coming. I mean after all, the Kurosus and Kains' have been friends for many generations so Akatsuki and me have known each other since diapers and by the time I reached five, I wore his clothes 'cause they were comfy-that are a navy red with black trimmings and vertical lines on my sides. For a shirt I was wearing a white off-the-shoulder halter top that said " I am your leader, yes I am your leader, you not a believer, SUCK A BIG DICK!" in brown cursive letters and black roses here and there. My hair in a side-pony tail and my bangs was covering my right eye while my left showed that I had silver eye shadow, light eye liner and mascara.  
I then walked out to see everyone in my room waiting. '_Oh this should be fun. Never, and I mean **NEVER **touch my pocky.' _If only I had known the terrible and tragic events that are about to occur like right around the corner. If only I had made sure that I did the job right the first time. Then maybe, just maybe, those who I have grown attached to could have avoided but...this is fates and gods design.

_**Unknown POV:**_

" Is it done?" A black silhouette in the shadows asked impatiently.

" No sir. It's almost done. We just need more time and power then, and only then will it be complete." Another replied while silently glaring at the shadows but wouldn't dare show it for he would lose his life...too bad for him the shadow saw.

" You smart for not glaring directly at me but I can see it and frankly I don't care whether you like me or not, you'd do it if you wish to save your kids."

" Yes...Ichio-sama."

" You wouldn't have to be doing this if the Kurosu girl have finished the job but...I'm grateful she did not...and I'm pretty sure that when you re-awake, you'd take a great deal of pleasure in Yuuki whether it be her blood or you and her mating wouldn't you...Rido-sama." No sooner than the words 'Rido-sama' leave Takumas' grandfathers mouth, did Ridos' coffin start to glow a blindingly red gleam which was his response...in his own way, not like they can understand him...except for Yuuki. Too bad for Rido that Ichio did not understand what was happening and was starting to hyperventilate. " What's wrong him? Should my plan go wrong Kazuma..."

" Don't worry sir. Apparently, this is a good sign. He responded to you but we can't understand him...except for Yuuki."

" Oh? Yuuki just keeps getting better and better."

" Shouldn't you two be saying her name with respect?" A female shadowed figure this time spoke up.

" Tokine-sama!? What are you doing here?"

" Why, I'm just here to see Rido, after all, he is MY mate."

" Indeed Tokine-sama. Indeed." Ichio replied. _' How stupid is she? Rido may mate someone but he never keeps you as a mate. He merely fucks you to the moon and leave your ass but...Yuuki is different. After all, Juuri is Yuukis' mother, too bad for Haruka and Rido that they are unaware of her love for another.'_

* * *

**Lilly: AND CUT! Haha! it's a Cliffy! Also, this all ya'll will be finding out for the matter. Next chapter is part two!**

**Hanabusa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lilly: I would continue but I'm tired and hungry AND I have to get up at five something in the morning just to get to school. There! I'm done! now, time to start with the VK and OHSHC Cross-over! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For the person who requested the Crossover-I forgot your name-I will post it as soon as possible. This story should be fun. Quick revealer as well for that story; Yuuki will act as a man after she joins the Host-club but they will find out about her being a girl in the fourth or fifth chapter I think. I will be picking up from the last episode of Ouran High school Host club where the host club will be in Ouran College but they will have the same name; Host Club. I might change it, I don't know. Tell you what! You people send me what you think I should do; Should I keep it in High School or should I change it to College? In the college, more stuff happens and yes Tamakis' father own the College since it is now connected to Ouran academy. After the ball, he decided to add a college so Tamaki and Haruhi can-hopefully-form a relationship together and he even agreed to letting the Host Club to continue and allow the girls in middle school or high school and/or college go to the host club. Well, the future of this Cross-Over is on your hands. Ja Ne!~**


	11. Nano Wrimo!

**Lele here! Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories as of recently! I'm also sorry that I have to say what I'm about to say so no one kill me yet! I will not be updating OR publishing any of my stories for the whole month! **

**Why? Well, you see, my best friend, Niki or as some of my readers may know her as i luv niki4444, has just recently told about there is a challenge or game on a website called Nano Wrimo/National Novel Writing Month. The goal is to write fifty-thousand words! It starts today; November 1st, 2012 and ends on the 30th! That's why I will not be updating for the rest of this month however I will try to update as many chapters as possible for each of my stories and I WILL be posting a new one! This one will be an Inuyasha Fanfic! The main characters will either be Inuyasha/Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru/Inutaisho or Inutaisho/Inuyasha. No it will not be a Yaoi, it's just the main characters will have OC characters while the one who is not the main character will more than likely end up with Kagome -_-.**

**Now, I nay just be updating some chapters during this month, I don't know. It depends on how busy I am. Well hope to see you soon!**

**I love all my reviewers! The ones who have something bad to say about my stories, please keep your comments to yourself or just continue on and do not read my story. I'd really hate to have to cut someone's ass because they don't like the way I write my stories. I will flame your ass whether or not you are a guess or an actual writer on Fanfiction! I am a beginner at this! This is all I'm asking of those who dislike my story. Keep your comments and opinions to yourself if it isn't nice because that will get me mad and it's very hard for me to calm myself down.**

**That's is all. Hopefully I find the time to update!**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget! I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories! I have just recently came down with the most dreaded disease on Fanfiction; Writers Block! O_O Oh no! Yes. It's true. That's why when I'll be holding off one of two of my stories and just work on one of them until I complete it or write a sufficient amount of chapters. Now, here's what I want my reviewers to do; vote on which two stories I should hold off and which one I should continue working on. I am really grateful to those who like my stories! So this is a big thanks as well to all of you. **

**This is also a big thanks to my friend; MusicLuvr55, i luv niki4444, Yancelebi** (even though I haven't heard from her in a LONG time) **and that's about it! I don't have that many friends on FF because people can't keep up an conversation about anything or most people just PM me to demand me to do stuff or tell they're opinions and just leave it alone at that.**

**Ah well! I will see everyone soon! Also, I have finally posted that OHSHC and Vampire Knight cross-over! So please read that and tell me what you think! I think that's everything...? Oh yeah!** (Sorry for thinking of things at the last minute but right now I'm sick and my asthma is pretty much out of control so my brain is not on the right tracks)** If anyone wants to suggest a story, please tell me. I will highly consider it. Tell the genre's, characters, rate, and give me as brief summary along with the category. If you will, please give me a title if I ask for one. It depends on your summary.**

**Oh, one more thing! I'm drawing a picture of Kagome with different eye colors and/or forms! Remember how I said I will be making an Inuyasha fic? Well, I will be making two. One with OC's and the second Kagome/? will be the main character. Now that's another task I would like for you to do; tell me who should be the second pair to pair up with Kagome. If you vote Sesshomaru, i will make him a little OOC but at the same time I will TRY to make sound just like Lord Fluff-butt as I can. Hell, I might make it a Sango/Sesshomaru paring 'cause I favor Sango more than Kagome because in the Anime they made Kagome weak! Well, should you have any requests on what I should draw, tell me!**

**Bye-bye! XD**


	12. SORRY!

**A/N: I am SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! Its just that I was on punishment since my grades were bad but I'm off now. While I was absent, however, I took the initiative to start hand-writing my chapters. I really don't have much to say here but, I'm terribly sorry.**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a one-shot and another story, Inuyasha fanfics, based from the movie "Snow White and the Huntsman". There will be similar scenes but will still be very different. Along with this, I plan to do another story based on Inuyasha and Black Bird. I found out about black bird at my library. The manga has some explicit shit in there O_O.**

**Ah well, that's all for now. See ya! **


	13. Attention To All My Readers!

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
